Transformers 4 Rise of the Primes
by wacko12
Summary: Sequel to DOTM altered 2. The battle between the Autobots and Decepticons continue with larger forces. But as schemes are made by those believe dead and an ancient evil closing in, will a hero arise to save all? Enjoy!
1. Summary

**Okay so I decided to do a sequel. Enjoy and review. Remember this takes up after my 2nd DOTM altered story**

* * *

Access code: Matrix. Voice Entry: 213. Earth Date: February 12, 2021

It has been twelve years since the battle of Chicago, since both Megatron and Sentinel Prime have been vanquished from this world. They city has been half rebuilt by now thanks to the combine efforts of humans all around the country. They still amaze me; even in despair, they unite to pass the storm.

More Autobots have arrived these past months. We have set up numerous outposts, their locations known only to top Autobot officers and me. But our main base resides in the Grand Canyon, the unexplored and off limit areas, where we have also set up the Hatchling center for the little ones we rescued from Africa. A new colony has been made for us Autobots its location on Mars (which is a secret to both humans and Decepticons) where hatchlings are raised and is guarded by Autobots and defense turrets. Energon is mined from its solar machines and sent to us here on Earth. Wheeljack has perfected Sentinel's space- bridge technology, allowing us to link the main base with our outposts, the colony and sends our forces where they are needed the quickest.

Sadly though with new Autobots, more Decepticons have arrived. But Primus seems to have smiled down on us for it seems the Decepticon forces have divided. To survive and tired of Megatron's rule, many have joined under Starscream's banner, the coward fleeing the battle twelve years ago, and have remained a more serious threat then their opposition. The opposition is the Decepticons still loyal to Megatron, and have rallied behind Blackout, the hound now leading the pack.

But I believe, though I wish not too, that Shockwave might be aiding Blackout, for only his cunning, computer thinking mind would be able to create such devious tactics that Blackout's forces are executing. Also his body was not found where it was left after I dealt him the blow, along with Megatron's but it is likely Blackout went to recover his master's remains. So far we have not been able to capture any Decepticons to learn the location of their bases, but I believe their arrogance shall make them careless, and then, we will strike.

Currently I fear that Starscream's forces are the ones we must deal with first. Besides having more Decepticons with him (Clearly many feared Megatron then were loyal to him) But he has somehow required the use of manufacturing a number of Alpha-drones and Beta-drones under his command. He has also engaged in a more terrorizing campaign, selling high tech weaponry to insurgents in the Middle East, crime bosses, terrorist organizations and drug lords across the globe. Along with that his forces have also attacked military bases, stealing tanks, jets and helicopters and raided nuclear factories and electric plants for Energon. This has put much political arguments between Earth leaders and has put a strain on the Autobots here on Earth, but they do not complain about it openly with the humans, for they chose to continue the fight against the Decepticons.

Blackout's forces have taken an odd turn of strategy. They only seem interested in either raiding certain places with high amount of information or certain energy stations. Besides that they only cause minor ruckus in major cities and the occasional skirmish with Starscream's forces. Whatever the reason is, it seems they have a more specific cause.

In brighter news, the hatchlings we rescued, nine of them to be exact, have been going well. Though many hatchlings were brought to Earth have been stationed on our main colony on Mars, I have felt it was good to have some here on Earth. There are a total of six mechs and three femmes. The mechs are Hot Rod, Bluestreak, Perceptor, Blaster, Tracks, Fireflight. The femmes are Flare-up, Moonracer, and Road Rage.

They have now become younglings and sparklings, young teenagers and children in human standards. Some of the Autobots have taken them in as their own, forming bonds with them as our people on Mars are doing with their young. Elita and I have taken in Hot Rod, who I feel an odd connection with for some reason, but yet cannot tell from where.

Our human friends have also progressed well in their lives. Sam and Mikaela have given birth to a boy a year or so since the battle of Chicago, naming him Daniel. He is now ten I believe, with him and his family under the protection of Bumblebee and Arcee, who have has also taken in Blaster, the youngest of the hatchlings. Sam now has the job at NEST and hopefully soon as the new liaison for us.

Ironhide, Chromia and their hatchling, Flare-up, now live with the Lennox family, the hatchling forming a deep friendship with a Seventeen-year-old Annabelle Lennox. William Lennox has been promoted to General of NEST after Morshower had retired, though I'm sure he isn't comfortable with a desk job and would rather be on the field.

I must go now my presence is required. End Entry

* * *

**So this is like a summary of what's happened. The list of hatchling is below, oldest to youngest and who their adoptive parents are.**

******Hot Rod – Optimus and Elita-1**

**Bluestreak - Prowl**

**Moonracer - Ratchet**

**Tracks – Sideswipe**

**Perceptor - Wheeljack**

**Fireflight – Aerialbots and Jetfire**

******Road Rage - Wreckers**

**Flare-up – Ironhide and Chromia**

**Blaster – Bumblebee and Arcee**

**The next chapter will be a list of new Autobots and Decepticons, along with which side each Decepticon is on. The alt modes of the hatchlings will be known in later chapters.**

**Write Wacko12**


	2. The list

**The Transformers with their alt modes as well**

* * *

**Main Autobots**

**Optimus**

**Jazz**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Sideswipe**

**Jolt**

**Elita-1**

**Chromia**

**Arcee**

**Skids**

**Mudflap**

**Jetfire**

**Mirage**

**Wheeljack**

**Roadbuster**

**Topspin**

**Leadfoot**

**Steeljaw**

**Wheelie**

**Brains**

**Roller**

**Beachbreak – Jet Ski**

**Skyhammer – Cybertronian helicopter **

**Guzzle – IAV Stryker**

**Armorhide - Black and yellow stripes Volvo FH Globetrotter semi tractor-trailer cab**

**Blazemaster - Black with yellow stripes Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter**

**Brawn – Hummer HX**

**Infero - Nissan Rescue Patrol SUV**

**Smokescreen – Red and Blue Nissan 35OZ**

**Knock Out - Green and Black Motorcycle**

**Dune Runner – Tan racing buggy**

**Longarm – White, blue, yellow Ford F50 Pick-up truck**

**Salvage – Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck**

**Landmine – Sector Seven dune buggy**

**Gears - silver Cadillac Escalade SUV**

**Wideload – Red Bull truck**

**Prowl – Dodge police car**

**Slap Dash –Peugeott 9009**

**Hubcap – Willys 77**

**Scattershot – Armored truck**

**Tomahawk – Eurocopter tiger helicopter**

**Highbrow – P-38 Lightning **

**Sea Spray – Cybertronian hovercraft boat**

**Breacher – Land Systems OMC Ratel IFV**

**Stratosphere – Transport plane**

**Springer – V2 Osprey**

**Rollbar – Security Van**

**Hound – Jeep Wrangler Rubicon**

**Trailbreaker – Black SUV**

**Hoist – Green Ford F50 Pick-up truck**

**Crosshair – Brown Jeep Grand Cherokee**

**Cliffjumper – Red Camaro**

**Strongarm - Green and grey SRT-8 Jeep**

**Evac: Orange and White AgustaWestland Apache**

**Skyblast - Grey and yellow SU-30 fighter jet**

**Wingblade – A-10 Thunderbolt II**

**Clocker – mid dark blue Corvette-ZR1**

**Cosmos – Space Probe**

**Camshaft – Silver black Chevrolet Cobalt**

**Air Raid – F-35 Lightning II (red and black)**

**Silverbolt –F-35 Lightning II (Green and White)**

**Firestorm - F-35 Lightning II (Tan and Brown)**

**Breakaway – Chrysler ME four twelve car (Red, white and blue)**

**Grindcore – Green wheeled front loader with rear-mounted pile driver**

**Warpath- M1 Abrams**

**Signal Flare- Communication van**

**Inferno - Nissan Rescue Patrol SUV**

* * *

**List of Main Decepticons**

**Megatron's Loyalist**

**Shockwave**

**Blackout**

**Brawl**

**Astrotrain – Cybertronian carrier ship and train**

**Flatline**

**Divebomb – Yellow and brown Sukhoi Su- 35**

**Fracture – Red and blackClose canopy Formula racecar**

**Dropkick – Purple and silver Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck**

**Incinerator – White and grey V2-Osprey**

**Overcast – Black MiG-29 Fulcrum**

**Dreadwing – Dark blue MiG-29 Fulcrum**

**Ramjet – F22 Raptor**

**Payload – Purple Bulldog II Armored truck**

**Swindle – Red Chevrolet Cobalt**

**Storm Surge – blue and white Cybertronian hovercraft**

**Jetstorm – white Antonov An-225**

**Wreckage – White and grey M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle**

* * *

**Starscream's loyalist**

**Barricade**

**Sideways**

**Long Haul**

**Grindor**

**Thundercracker – F22 raptor**

**Skywarp –F22 Raptor**

**Hardtop – Dune buggy**

**Stockade - Black and Blue Cadillac Escalade SUV**

**Brimstone – blue motorcycle**

**Skystalker – Northorp Grumman B-2 Spirit**

**Dead End – Ferrari 308**

**Fearswoop- Orange MiG -29 Fulcrum**

**Bludgeon – Japanese Type 90 tank**

**Space Case -Sukhoi Su-47**

**Lockdown**

**Deadlift**

**Ruiniation**

**Tankor –M1A1 Abrams tank**

**Blademaster - Helicopter**

**Mindwipe – F-117 Nighthawk**

**Thrust – F22 Raptor**

**Dirge – F22 Raptor**

**Hailstorm – Multiple rocket launcher vehicle**

**Terradive – Sukhoi Su-47**

**Crackstart – Dune buggy**

**Reverb – Red Motorcycle**

**Brakedown – White Lamborghini**

**Dirt Boss – Bright green and grey forklift**

**Trenchmouth – Red motorcycle**

**Jetblade - Harrier Jump jet**

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming soon**

**Wacko12**


	3. Children

**So here's the chapter where we introduce the younglings and sparkling.**

* * *

"Dad, dad, I did it!" A feminine voice shouted. Roadbuster, leader of the Wreckers, turned around to see his 'daughter', Road Rage, running up to him, a smile shining in her optics and the sun reflecting off her yellow armor. When the Autobots had found the hatchlings, the Wreckers had formed a bond with one of them, a little femme named Road Rage. She had shown to have the same rough and mischievous personality that the trio of engineers had and the moment her little hands rubbed against Roadbuster's face, they knew that they would be the ones to raise her. Roadbuster had taken her in as the direct parent for her, while Leadfoot and Topspin became her uncles. She had just gotten to the right size to scan the same alt mode that they scanned, a Chevy Impala. She declared that if she was going to be a Wrecker, she look like a Wrecker. That comment had warmed their sparks and made them love her even more.

"What is it lass?" The green mech asked as he picked her up. She giggled before showing him something, causing him to gasp. In her hand was the core protector of their ship, the Xantium, which they had nearly finished building. The core had been lost into the ocean until it was recovered after the battle of Chicago. Up to this point no one has been able to fix it.

"I fixed it for you daddy, now you and uncle Leadfoot and Topspin can build your ship again. I'm a good engineer aren't I?" She asked with much enthusiasm.

Roadbuster was just gaping at first before letting out a laugh and spinning the youngling femme in circles, earning giggle from her. "That's my little Road Rage, let's show it to the others. Oi! Leadfoot, Topspin, get down here and look at what our little engineer did.

Far away watching the four of them was Hot Rod, the oldest youngling and the adoptive son of Optimus and Elita. He watched with curiosity and a little bit of longing as the two other mechs congratulated Road Rage, and the canine gave her a loving lick.

"Something wrong Hot Rod?" A familiar male voice asked. Hot Rod turned around to see Optimus Prime looking down at him, optics filled with concern for the youngling.

"Nothing father, I mean Optimus." Hot Rod corrected. Optimus frowned; even though he and Elita took him in as a Hatchling, Optimus never truly got to spend time with Hot Rod due to his duty as leader of the Autobots. Dealing with Galloway's constant demands of Cybertronian weaponry for the military to events with the colony on Mars, only Elita managed to spend time with Hot Rod.

Now that the thought had come up Optimus decided to make up for that. "I'm told that you selected duel blades as your combat weapons."

Hot Rod nodded as he revealed two glowing orange blades coming out of his arms. He had chosen them because he'd seen Optimus use his all the time, something that he admired about it. He felt that the weapon brought out some kind of balance to when fighting, two blades, same weight and easy combo possibilities.

Optimus put a hand on the mech's shoulder. "Why don't you and I go to the training room, I can teach you some good attacks with those blades."

Hot Rod's optics lit up, hopeful. "Really? You would really do that?"

Optimus smiled. "Of course, you're my youngling, and as such, we should spend time together, I'll have Jazz deal with any trouble, he won't mind. Now come, I won't have you facing any Decepticons without proper training."

As those two went off to spend some father and son time, the younglings Bluestreak, Tracks and Fireflight, were hanging around in the hangar, a bored expression on their faces. With them were the twins, Skids and Mudflap, the only other Autobots close to their age.

"I'm bored" Fireflight exclaimed, his voice processor giving off a squeak in it as it was still maturing. "I wish my caretakers would get back from their patrol by now."

"At least yours are on patrol." Tracks vented in annoyance. "Mines on an assignment for Primus knows how long." Then he turned to Bluestreak. "Hey Blue where did your caretaker go off to?"

Bluestreak was a unique case. He had much to say, a lot to be exact, and could be friendly. But for some reason he was always silent, trying to avoid any conversations when he could. It wasn't that he hated everyone, he was just shy, unsure about the other mechs and femmes and how they would react. Prowl seemed like the only exception. Everyone still remembers when Bluestreak was just a hatchling he had looked up at Optimus, towering over him. He had squeaked in absolute terror and ran to Prowl on instinct, gripping his leg protectively. No one was sure what brought the two together, but clearly Bluestreak was fond of the tactician officer and able to talk to him easily. Prowl had no other choice but to take him in, though it was confirm that Prowl grew fond of the youngling too.

Nervous to answer at first, Bluestreak was saved by Skids who replied. "He's on Mars, checkin out da colony. He'd wodn't be back in a few clicks." Then he resumed talking to his brother again.

Bluestreak just gave a nod in agreement, though his face looked saddened at the revelation of when his caretaker would arrive. Fireflight suddenly transformed and took flight. His alt mode was a Boeing Hornet jet. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going exploring, whose in?"

"You do know that we can't fly." Tracks said. "Also we're not allowed outside the base perimeter without an adult."

The flyer made noise before getting an idea. "Skids, Mudflap, you wanna go? You guys count as adults right?"

The twins looked at him and then at each other, smirking. "Yo dat right! Let's ged goin."

As the three bots took off, Tracks did a sigh. "I'll be in the shooting range.

Bluestreak was now alone, not that he mind, but his young processor soon became bored and he went off to seek some amusement.

* * *

Moonracer sighed as she watched Wheeljack and Perceptor working on one of the shield generators. "I think the conductor should go here, if we want to avoid an overload with the main drive." Perceptor said as he picked up a tool.

Wheeljack nodded, impress with his youngling's thinking. "Very good Perceptor, now we just have to make sure the core won't combust when on contact with…"

Their conversation was beginning to bore Moonracer, but there was nothing else she could do. Her father, Ratchet, was currently examining Warpath, who had been injured during a target practice, (Cannon had malfunctioned). And her big 'brother' Jolt was out on a mission with some of the others.

Thus leaving Moonracer with nothing to do…until she saw Optimus and Hot Rod walk by. She couldn't help but blush a little when looking at the young mech. The oldest out of all them, with her being the third oldest (the second oldest being Bluestreak) she had formed what the humans called a 'crush' on the mech.

"Moonracer?" Optimus voiced said, breaking the femme out of her daydream. The blue femme looked up to see her crush and his father staring down at her. Immediately she straightened her form, cursing as she nearly fell. But she regained her composure and stood straight. "Yes Optimus"

Optimus nodded while Hot Rod rolled his optics. "We noticed you looked unhappy. Is everything alright?"

Moonracer nodded. "Yeah, my dad is just checking on a patient and I've been staring at the two inventors for more then half the cycle."

Hot Rod shrugged. "Well dad and I are going to do some training. Want to join?"

Moonracer thought for a moment. It would be better then doing nothing. Also she could test her skills against Hot Rod, maybe even Optimus. "Sure, why not." She said as she walked behind them.

* * *

"Try again dear, I know you can do this." Chromia said to Flare-up. The young femme's head looked down in worry, her red armor almost turning darker to express her feelings.

When Chromia first met Flare-up as a hatchling, she was already under the spell of those adorable little optics and knew that she would care for Flare-up forever. It had taken Ironhide a while to grow use to her, but he too also began treating her like a daughter as well.

Flare-up had decided to scan a red motorcycle, the same one as her mother's alt mode, due to her size of course. Her only problem was her fear of transforming into her alt mode and back again. When she scanned it, she transformed due to internal protocols and managed to transform back to her original form out of pure instinct. Now she wasn't sure if she could still do it. She was the youngest youngling, with Blaster still being a sparkling.

"But-but what if I can't get out of my alt mode?" She asked with a worried tone. Chromia gave her a small smile before gentle putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have faith in you Flare-up. You just need to put a little faith in yourself."

Sighing, Flare-up put on a concentrated face and suddenly transformed into her alt mode. In a few seconds she retransformed back into her true form. She was speechless, still unsure if any of it really happened, but was snapped back into reality when Chromia gave her a hug. "You did it Flare-up! I knew you could do it!"

Smiling as well, Flare-up squealed in joy and drove around her mother several times. Their cheers of joy caught the attention of Annabelle Lennox, who had just walked out of the door in nothing but sweats and a tank top. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Excited to see her big sister, Flare-up raced up to Annabelle, joy in her voice. "Anna, watch this!" She said as she transformed and then transformed again. The young Lennox's eyes widened and hugged the femme's neck.

"That's great Flare-up, that is so awesome!" Annabelle exclaimed as she patted her little sister on the head. Flare-up smiled before turning to Chromia, "When will Papa be home?" she asked.

Knowing what she wanted, Chromia smiled. "Ironhide will be here in a few cycles, he got called on a mission. But once he does he'll be so proud of you."

* * *

Blaster squeaked with delight as he played with the ipod of Daniel Witwicky, hearing the music coming from it. With him were his two caretakers, Bumblebee and Arcee, the former holding the little mech in his hand. Sitting to the sidelines were the drones Brains and Wheelie, watching with amuse optics.

Arcee rolled up to Blaster and tapped his noise. "Having fun are we little one?" She asked. Her question was answered with a bunch of squeaks as Blaster waved the device in the air.

"Pod! Pod! Arcee, Pod!" Then the sparkling turned his head towards Bumblebee, "Bee, Pod!"

"Hopefully the ipod won't run out of juice." A young voice said behind them. Daniel had returned from school and since his parents weren't home yet, he decided to pay the mechs and femme a visit. Blaster giggled with delight at the sight of his friend. "Dan! Dan!" He squeaked as he reached out to the boy. Daniel smiled and gentle rubbed a finger on the sparkling's head.

Arcee looked at Daniel with a smirk as the boy dig into the refrigerator where his mother kept their extra food (A/N: I have an uncle who has a refrigerator in his garage, that's where I got the idea). "Don't you have homework to do young man?" She asked.

"What I can't say hi to you guys and get a soda at the same time?" Daniel asked in his defense as he got a can of Coke and walked away. As he did Blaster began to sniffle and click in anxiously. Arcee took that as her cue, taking the sparkling out of Bumblebee's hand and into her own. "Looks like someone is thirsty." She said as she grabbed a cube of Energon from Wheelie.

Since having decide to stay with their human friends, Wheeljack had constructed a portable machine to create energon, using the solar energy from the Sun. It's form, ironically, was actually the garage refrigerator, which could hold human food too. Wheeljack had thought it would be a good idea to set it up in away that the solar energy could be converted for electricity for the fridge part and for energon.

The moment the cube touched his lips Blaster ceased his squirming and sucked on it greatly with content. Arcee smiled at the sight of this, feeling relief from orns of war, making her believe that the violence will come to an end soon and maybe, just maybe, the war between Autobot and Decepticon will finally end.

* * *

**Hope you all like my chapter. Anyway here are the alt modes of the younglings and sparklings.**

**Hot Rod –Chevrolet Corvette ZR1**

**Bluestreak – Subaru Impreza WRX**

**Moonracer - Koenigsegg CCX**

**Tracks- Red and Blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo**

**Perceptor –Jeep Commander**

**Fireflight – Boeing Hornet jet**

**Road Rage – Yellow Chevy Impala**

**Flare-up – Red Suzuki B-King motorcycle**

**Blaster – Red and Black Sony Boombox **


	4. Attacks

**Hope you all enjoy and review**

* * *

In the city of Cupertino, California, dozens of NEST hummers could be seen at least a 100miles radius of Apple Campus, headquarters of Apple inc. They had picked up several Decepticon's signatures and had arrived with Autobots, Sideswipe, Jolt, Smokescreen, Blazemaster, Knock Out and Dune Runner to help locate the Decepticons.

"Captain Graham" A voice behind the said person said. The Captain turned around to see a corporal walking up to him. "Sir, Beta squad has reported unusual activity and high energon signatures between 5th and 7th avenue."

"What sort of activity?" Graham asked as he already started contacting the Autobots. "Apparently reports of two vehicles running across the street like crazy sir." The soldier said.

"Decepticons" Graham murmured. "Sideswipe did you get that?" He asked through the comm.

::You bet, I've already sent Knock Out, Dune Runner and Jolt to check out one of them and I've gone with Smokescreen to the other. We'll have a report in a few minutes.::

"Copy that, I'll send some Apaches with you for support." Graham said before he switched the channel to the helicopters. "Apaches, your in the go, head out and give Autobots support but do not engage directly." Then he contacted his men, "I want squads and Hummers to create a perimeter around the picked areas. Shoot anything that doesn't look friendly."

* * *

A motorcycle, racing dune buggy and a Chevy Volt were driving along the streets of 5th avenue, looking around for any odd activities. All of a sudden, this purple and silver Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck popped out of nowhere and slammed into the dune buggy, causing the latter to transform. "AAHHH! Slag I think we found him!" Dune Runner yelled as he got to his feet.

True enough the purple and silver truck transformed, the Decepticon's one optic scanning the Autobots. "That's right you little punks so who wants to die first?"

Jolt transformed, his whips armed. "The only one who is going down here is you Dropkick, if you don't surrender." His answer was an evil laugh as Dropkick pulled out his machine guns and charged.

Knock Out fired his plasma cannon, denting some of the Con's armor, but Dropkick managed to bash him to the side and made a grab for Jolt. But Jolt swung his whips, smacking Swindle in the face, stunning him. Dune Runner had already gotten up by then and was firing his shoulder mounted machine guns along with Knock Out.

* * *

Payload had his hands full right now. He had been intercepted by two Autobots, designations Sideswipe and Smokescreen, and now had to deal with them. "Hold still you piece of slag!" He yelled as he fired at Sideswipe with his plasma cannon. But the Bot was to fast and the other one had release a fog of smoke around them, messing with Payload's scanners. Sideswipe passed Payload, slashing some of the Con's armor. Payload snarled and swung a punch at random, hoping to hit something, but with the smoke it was unlikely.

"Why don't you just make it easier for yourself and surrender?" Sideswipe said as he struck Payload again in the shin. The Decepticon snarled and tried to shoot him again. Payload then focused his optic on Smokescreen, who was finally picking up on his scanners.

But before he fired he received a message from someone, a message that made him stop his attack, transform and get out of there. Sideswipe and Smokescreen just looked at one another. "Why would he…?" Smokescreen began to ask before they received a transmission from Blazemaster.

::Guys, I just saw Astrotrain fly by straight towards the target building. I'm going after him!:: Blazemaster said

"Understood, Sideswipe out" The silver bot then turned to his red and blue friend. "Smokescreen go and support Blazemaster. I'm going after Payload!"

"You sure you don't need help?" Smokescreen asked as he transformed.

"Positive, beside Payload is definitely one of Blackout's boys and this is our best chance to find out what their up too." Sideswipe as he sped off.

* * *

Swindle began hacking into the companies computers, ignoring the fire he was getting from the human soldiers. "Astrotrain, I'm halfway done, what's your ETA?"

:I'm a few Earth minutes away from your location, but I'm exchanging fire with some Autobots. Be ready to move quickly.::

"Got it, just about…done!" The red Con replied as he unplugged from the computers and smashed through the window. Just as he did he grabbed the building and began climbing up the building. As he did he got a view of the battle between Astrotrain and Blazemaster. The giant Decepticon had the advantage of size, but Blazemaster was a lot faster and and more brutal in his attacks. The bot transformed and did a hard kick to the side and then fired several photon missiles and Astrotrain. The con was forced to transform back into robot mode in order to grab on to something.

Blazemaster went in for the kill but Swindle stopped him by shooting his plasma cannon at the bot. Though it did minimal damage, it forced Blazemaster to move back from Astrotrain. It also allowed the purple Con to fire his photon blaster at Blazemaster, causing an explosion to happen, resulting in Blazemaster to fall to the ground, just in front of Smokescreen. "Blazemaster!" Smokescreen cried as he came to the flyer's aid. Astrotrain transformed and picked up Swindle and then flew out of the city.

::Smokescreen, Blazemaster, are you guys okay?:: Sideswipe's voice asked through the transmitter.

"We're fine" Smokescreen said as he helped Blazemaster to his feet. "But we lost the Cons, and Blazemaster took some damage. What's the news on your end?"

::We lost them, both Cons did an orbital jump on us. Jolt's team reports minimal damage. Give Jolt your coordinates and he'll come to you to do repairs.:: Sideswipe said, then huffed in annoyance, "I still wish we knew what they were up to." He muttered.

* * *

Jazz nodded as he was given the report from an Autobot. Sideswipe's team had failed to capture/destroy the Decepticons, but suffered no casualties. Usually this would be something for Prime to look out but he was busy spending time with Hot Rod. Not that Jazz didn't mind doing Optimus's job, the 1st lieutenant thought their leader earned some time to relax.

"Jazz" Scattershot's voice said, breaking the bot's thoughts. "Ironhide is on the other line."

"Put the big man through." Jazz said as the Weapon Specialist's face came onto the screen. "Yo Hide, what's your team's status there in Alaska?"

Ironhide snorted some air. "I'm here with Armorhide, Cliffjumper, Camshaft, Wingblade, Warpath and Mirage. We've regrouped with the nearby Autobot team to an abandon oil mine being used by Starscream's lot."

"They sure its Starscream?" Jazz asked.

Warpath spoke this time. "Thundercracker comes here once every Earth week to do an inspection."

It was no secret that the blue seeker was loyal to Starscream and the Con had promoted him to Air Commander of his new Decepticon's forces. Thundercracker was also a dangerous opponent in close combat with his energy axe and skills as a tactician.

"Capturing or destroying him would give us a great advantage against Starscream's forces, perhaps some clues on their headquarters." Optimus said from behind Jazz. The 1st Lieutenant turned around to salute the Prime. "Sir I thought you were hanging with Hot Rod?"

"He understood my presence was needed here. He's now training with Moonracer." Optimus said. "Jazz go and debrief Sideswipe, he just returned from his mission."

"You got it boss bot." Jazz said as he walked away. As he did Optimus crossed his arms behind his back and looked at the screen. "Ironhide, has Thundercracker made an appearance?"

"Yeah he came in a few breems ago for another inspection. Mirage says he's still there." Ironhide replied.

Optimus nodded, "Move in to secure or kill."

Ironhide nodded as he turned to the other Autobots with him. "Let move boys. Mirage you and Heavytread's sniper boys get in to good positions to provide his support. Warpath give us heavy support."

"Ka-Blam!" Warpath said as he transformed into his tank alt mode and got into position beside Mirage, who had already set up his sniper rifle.

"Okay boys lets roll!" Ironhide bellowed as he transformed and rolled down the hill, followed by Armorhide, Camshaft, Cliffjumper and seven other Autobots. Wingblades transformed with the two other Autobot flyers and took to the air.

These were the moments that Thundercracker loved. How Icepick and Windburn just, the two Decepticons in charge of this mining facility, just saluted him upon entry. Not the mention the extra Energon he got to consume too. Of course it could be also of his intimidating appearance that got people to listen to him. With his large size, sonic weaponry, razor talons, energy axe, Null Ray cannon, blue spiky armor and rockets, he was a fearsome sight to behold.

"So what's the status on the current Energon collection?" The blue seeker asked.

Icepick spoke. "We managed to get a good load this time around. We also discovered another deposit but were saving it for the pick up next Earth week." The Con said.

Thundercracker nodded. "Good I'll inform Lord Starscream to send in a Carrier to pick this load up. You guys split your share after the Carrier has-"

His sentence was cut off when a Decepticon fell to the ground, a hole where one of his optic once was. That meant only one thing. "Autobots!" Windburn shouted as he revealed his machine guns.

Ironhide rammed into Thundercracker, separating him from the other Decepticons. While he did that Armorhide had engaged Icepick while the other Autobots engaged the rest of the Cons. Cliffjumper blasted one Con in the leg and stabbed another in the face with his energy sword, killing him. Camshaft and the other Autobots had already engaged the Decepticons, knocking down two with their surprise attack. Wingblade did a noise dive and fired at two Decepticon flyers that were about to take to the air, pushing them back down. Then he transformed and landed on one of them, cutting his head off with his blades, than he fired his plasma cannon at the 2nd Con flyer in the head killing him.

Ironhide punched Thundercracker in the chest, then he threw him over against some canisters. But the seeker retaliated by firing his null ray cannon at him, causing Ironhide to fire one of his rockets, causing the two projectiles to explode upon impact. Then Thundercracker swiped his claws, scratching Ironhide's chestplate. Ironhide caught another swing and delivered an upper-cut to Thundercrack's chin. The Con staggered backwards, allowing Ironhide to fire a quick shot at his chest, knocking the blue seeker back.

Thundercracker snarled as he got up and fired his photon rockets at the bot. Ironhide took the full brunt of it as he charged towards the Decepticon, firing his rockets at the Decepticon. Deciding to take this in close combat, Thundercracker took out his axe and swung at Ironhide. But his attack was deflected by an energy blade, wielded by none other then Cliffjumper, coming to assist Ironhide.

"Move it kid, I got this punk!" Ironhide yelled as he took out his Heavy Iron 0.1 and fired at Thundercracker, forcing him back. Camshaft joined them, plasma cannon ready. "C'mon Ironhide, you gotta let us join the fun too!" Cliffjumper yelled as he fired a few rounds from his plasma cannon.

Armorhide was having an easier time with his opponent. Icepick tried to kick the Autobot off of him, but Armorhide had a firm grip on the Con's face. Finally Icepick managed to kick the Autobot off of him but as he was getting up Armorhide had already pulled out his rocket blaster. With a well good aim he fired right at Icepick's head. The shot completely obliterated the Con's head, causing his body to fall to the ground.

Suddenly something struck him in the back. It was Windburn, shooting his machine guns at him. Windburn then slashed Armorhide in the leg with his blades, but the Autobot managed to land a punch to the Con's face knocking him back. The Decepticon transformed and flew to the air, setting his weapons on Armorhide. "Now then" Windburn said as he prepared to fire. "Time to die-"

His sentence was cut off when he was struck hard in the joints by a powerful blast. Getting into the air had caused him to get into Warpath's line of sight, allowing the Autobot to fire a shot at the Con.

Windburn had just managed to transform as he struck the ground hard, energon flying out of his body. His chest was cracked open, showing his spark. As he tried to move his remaining optic, the other one had cracked, looked up to see Armorhide standing right on top of him. "You were saying?" Armorhide asked as he shot the Con in the face.

Thundercracker blasted Camshaft and Cliffjumper back a bit and took a good look at the situation. All the Decepticons were dead, their shock troopers and snipers having taken care of them. It would be suicide to face this kind of odds, especially with Ironhide. _"I must also inform Lord Starscream of this too." _He thought to himself.

Acting quickly, Thundercracker released a sonic boom around himself. The blast struck his foe's internal scanners and receptors, stunning them as they reeled back in pain. "Time to go!" Thundercracker said as he transformed into and F-22 Raptor. "But rest assured that I won't forget this!" And then took off. Three minutes later Ironhide had recovered and had gotten back up. "What's everyone's status?"

"Ugh, feels like my receptors have just broken." Camshaft groaned as Cliffjumper helped him up. Cliffjumper looked at Ironhide. "Looks like the only Con to get away was old blue boy." The red bot said.

"Wingblade can you follow him?" Ironhide asked the flyer through his transmitter. :Negative, the slagger messed up my telemetry with that sonic blast. I'm landing right now to reconfigure my sensors.:: Wingblade replied.

"Hn" Ironhide growled as he checked his sensors. "Mirage, tell the other team to have this area secured until more forces arrive, the rest of us are heading back to base." Then he pressed something onto his arm pad. "Activating Space-Bridge"

* * *

Deep within the Bermuda Triangle was the fortress base of Starscream, the new 'leader' of the Decepticons. He had chosen the area due to its infamous reputation of scrambling human scanners and now the Autobots. The Decepticons had managed to make it home and used not only their own metal but with the metal of crashed ships, planes and other human vehicles.

Thundercracker made his way through the clouds and landed on an island filled with Cybertronian turrets and other machines, along with Decepticons too. Hardtop was waiting for him at the bottom as the Seeker transformed. "Starscream wants a report Thundercracker." The Con said as the Air Commander already began walking to the base.

Once Thundercracker arrived at the command room/throne room, he saw seven cons there. Starscream along with his other officers; Grindor, Long Haul, Sideways, Barricade, Skywarp and Stockade, all of them looking at a hologram of the world. Starsceam's sensors picked up Thundercracker's presence causing him to look up, an unhappy sneer on his face. "Thundercracker, judging by your arrival I say bad news?"

The seeker did a nod of his head. "I had just arrived to the outpost, my lord, when Autobots attacked. They had killed all of the troops there, I had to retreat or they would've learned our… I mean your base's location."

Starscream nodded as he walked towards his throne, which shined off the light that came through the massive window. He sat on his throne and pondered for a moment. "If they have managed to find that outpost's location there is a chance they may find the others. Our Carriers would also be in danger as well."

Long Haul nodded, "Yeah and I don't feel like putting them back together. Bad enough I had to salvage parts just to make three of them work." The Constructicon said.

"We should put a better shielding around them then." Barricade said as he rubbed his chest. "We also need to have the Cons at the outposts be more careful with their activities and our own."

Starscream nodded as he thought some more. "Hopefully Blackout won't try to take advatange of this situation. That fool still has no actual grasp on the situation, fighting in the name of some fool who couldn't even keep a traitor in line."

* * *

Deep within the Ural Mountains in Russia, Astrotrain could be seen flying through the sky too one of the darkest spots of the mountain. Soon a metal door embedded into the rocky structure came into view, and suddenly opened up, allowing the massive Decepticon to fly in and land on a pad. Standing there was Blackout, the leader of these Decepticons, the enemy of Starscream and loyal hound of Megatron.

Dropkick, Payload and Swindle walked out of the giant Con, carrying crates of energon. Payload walked up to Blackout and saluted. "All Hail Megatron!" He said.

Blackout nodded and watched the crates being set down. "How did the mission go Payload?"

The purple Con nodded. "The Autobots gave us little trouble and we managed to secure the data that was required." Then he patted one of the crates. "We even managed to secure some a little bit of energy along the way."

"Good plant it with the rest and then have Swindle download the information onto the mainframe." Blackout said as he walked away. As he walked deeper into their base, he passed the other Decepticons. There we not that many, at least 35 or so had joined his side. This was because during the start of the war, many had joined the Decepticons because they thought it would be the winning side, along with the interest of surviving had come into mind as well. But it didn't matter; Flatline had already set up a dozen of sections filled with hatcheries, soon to become Decepticon soldiers.

Blackout came upon a door that was made completely of Cybertronian metal, clearly a sign of its importance. Guarding it was Brawl, Blackout's second in command and heavy hitter. Brawl nodded and moved aside as he opened the door, leading Blackout into a room.

Inside the room to the left was Shockwave, scientist and assassin of the Decepticons, as well as a close friend of Megatron. He was currently typing buttons on a machine while looking at multiple screens. To the right was Flatline, Decepticon scientist and currently doctor for one of their sole patient. For in the center of the room was a chair, a throne really, and on it was the ravaged body of Megatron, multiple tubes sticking into his body and one in his mouth, feeding him energon. Attached to his chest was a giant plug, keeping his spark active while he was in stasis lock.

Blackout bowed as he stood before his master. "All Hail Megatron."

* * *

**Other Autobots transform into**

**Red, Green and Blue SUV**

**White F-16 Fighting Falcon jet**

**White and Blue SWAT trucks**

**Grey M1128 Mobile Gun System**

**Red and White Saab 9-5**

**Other Decepticons transform into**

**Grey SUV**

**Dark Purple F-15E Strike Eagle**

**Tan M1126 Stryker IAV**

**Brown Hummer HX**

**Black Lamborghini Reventons**


	5. Endanger

**Here we go. Review and Enjoy**

* * *

The Autobot Clocker typed some keys on the pad at the desk he was sitting at while the machine behind him lighted up. As the space-bridge opened several vehicles and a flyer came through. "Welcome back boys." Clocker said as the mechs transformed. Ironhide walked up to the bot. "Anything new?" The Weapon Specialist asked.

"Well your ladies are here, Flare-up got her first alt mode too." Clocker replied. Ironhide's optics widened and he dashed out of the room and towards the lounge. There waiting for him were two femmes, one of them racing up to him excitedly shouting. "Daddy!"

"There's my girl!" Ironhide bellowed as he picked up the red femme and spun her around. "Look at you, your own alt mode!" He said as he put her down. "Soon we'll be able to get you your own weapon."

Walking passed them but oblivious to the reunion was 2nd in command Prowl with his adoptive youngling Bluestreak. As Prowl was looking at a data pad the two managed to have a conversation. "So how was your day while I've been away Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "It was okay, I hanged out with the others for a while but then we went our separate ways so I decided to go to the shooting range for awhile. It was fun, when am I going to pick out my own weapon Prowl?"

Prowl thought for a moment before replying. "I suppose we can find a suitable weapon for you right now. Just let me finish this data pad off and we'll see what Wheeljack can give you."

* * *

"So Optimus finally let you have your own weapons huh?" Wheeljack said as he and Hot Rod walked down the long aisle of armory. There were different type of weapons: Plasma cannons, photon rifles, blasters, machine guns, rocket launchers, energy grenades, missile guns, ion cannons, swords, axes, energy blades, everything a soldier needed.

"I like these two, what are they?" Hot Rod asked as he grabbed two guns. Both guns were similar to one another and seemed to be both one handed and two handed.

"Ah those are duel photon rifles, some of my latest work. I built them in comparison to Optimus's Barrage Cannon and Ion Blaster. They have a good firepower to them which I think would suit a bot such as yourself."

Hot Rod moved his arms with the rifles in hand, getting a feel for their weight. Once he was done he nodded and put them into his pocket dimension, shifting his body a little as the weapons integrated with his natural structure. "Anything else?"

Wheeljack fiddled through some of the weapons. "Well I don't want you too overly armed but I think these will work for you." And then he pulled out two medium size blasters. "These are pulse blasters, attach to your arm. But they combine together to form a pulse cannon, with a lot more kick in it."

Hot Rod attached them to his armor, activating and deactivating them. Then he put them together and let out a gasp of shock when they revealed a cannon version of the blasters. "I like it"

* * *

Later that night two things were happening. One of them was the officer's meeting, when the officers would gather to discuss with human leaders of certain events. But tonight it was just the Autobot officers who were at council tonight. It consisted of Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Stratosphere, Elita-1 Crosshairs, Wheeljack, Silverbolt, Depthcharge and Armorhide.

"The attack on one of Starscream's outpost was significant. He knows that we can find them now, which means he'll get nervous." Optimus explained.

Prowl nodded, "Indeed but there's also no way he is just going to let this slide. He will most likely try to find our outpost."

"So we have to make sure our boys are ready in case the Cons decide to bring the hurt to us." Jazz commented.

"We should probably have them do reports more, as well as extend the space-bridge too." Armorhide suggested.

Optimus turned to Wheeljack. "How far are you on perfecting the technology Wheeljack?"

The inventor shrugged. "Can't say for sure. You're asking me to bend the natural laws of space and time. Even with the schematics and notes from Sentinel Prime's log, it's hard to perfect it. Not even he was fully able to master the technology." He got a stern look from Optimus. "But I'll see what else I can do. But in the meantime I would like to bring up another matter, Teletraan-1." The A.I popped up a hologram version of the outside of the base. "I noticed that we seem to have neglect adding additional defenses to the base, seeing how we were more concerned with our outposts."

"I agree Wheeljack we should place some sentries and turrets to better defend the base. I saw to many vulnerable areas that the Decepticons could attack if they ever found us." Silverbolt said.

Optimus nodded. "Very well, tomorrow Wheeljack, Strongarm and a team of mechanics will go and set up these new defenses. Silverbolt, you shall go and identify the good positions to place them in. Anything else?"

"What about Blackout's group?" Crosshairs asked. Armorhide nodded. "Yeah, when are we going to shut them down?

"I admit that their targets of stealing information from vehicle companies has made me unnerved." Optimus sighed. "But our human allies feel more concern with Starscream's schemes and his forces are larger and more of a current threat. The sooner we remove them, the sooner we take care of Blackout's forces."

The other bots nodded, seeing the logic in that. Optimus shook his head. "Good, now if we have nothing else to discuss, I call this meeting to an end."

* * *

The 2nd thing happening that night were several mechs and femmes moving through the night down the Canyon's sloping mountains. Their destination was an abandon observatory station, with several modifications to it that were clearly seeable. The first bot to arrive pressed a button on the building, opening up a hidden garage door and an air pad that popped out of the ground. Soon all the mechs and femmes save one transformed into alt modes and drove through the garage. The last mech transformed into a plane and landed on the pad, standing there while the pad went back underground.

Once inside the bots scrambled for what appeared for a lounge room. One of them switched on the lights, revealing the mech to be Hot Rod. The said mech went to go stand on top of a platform.

"Okay first we'll do a check that all members are here." Hot Rod said as he looked at down at a list from his scanners. "Second in Command Bluestreak?"

"Here"

"Medical Officer Moonracer?"

"Hi!"

"Weapon Specialist Flare-up?"

"Yup"

"Saboteurs Skids and Mudflap?"

"Yo"

"Wazzup"

"Scout Knock Out?"

"Hello"

"Close Combat specialist Tracks?"

"Hn"

"Inventor Perceptor?"

"Present"

"Heavy Artillery Dune Runner?"

"Grr"

"Demolition Expert Rollbar?"

"Roger"

"Air Fighter Fireflight?"

"Reporting"

"And Engineer Road Rage?"

"Oi!"

"Communication officer Blaster?"

"Not here, he and his caretakers will be arriving tomorrow." Moonracer said.

Hot Rod nodded. "Very well we'll begin without the squirt. Second in Command Bluestreak, list out tonight's agenda."

The said mech stood up as he read the list off his internal screen. "Well some have complained of the lack of a wide computer screen to use to observe what is going outside the base for both security reasons and entrainment."

"Sounds easy enough." Hot Rod said then turned to face Perceptor. "Think ya can build something like that?"

Perceptor scratched his chin, "Well the supplies needed to construct the cameras I can get from my father's office. As for the parts for the screen, I know a junkyard with parts that should be sufficient for what I need."

"Let's head out now and get dem!" Skids exclaimed as he got up, ready to roll. They were choruses in agreement to that and also settled to head out now as well. Tracks looked at Hot Rod. "Well as leader its your call."

Hot Rod thought for a moment. They could just go now and probably get the stuff and come back before anyone noticed. And he could leave a note to Optimus saying they just went out for a stroll. "Sure lets go and get it over with."

* * *

A Decepticon named Brimstone was driving across the highway lazily. He had been ordered by Starscream to patrol this area because this is where a number of Autobots had been seen here before. So Starscream had ordered the Con and several others to patrol the area.

Suddenly his scanners picked up something. Autobots for sure but their energy signatures were slightly different from what he's seen before. Deciding to risk it, he headed towards the energy's source. It soon lead him to a junkyard, a large one at that, capable of hiding any transformer.

Brimstone transformed out of his motorcycle alt mode and headed deeper inside, machine gun armed and ready. His small size made it easier for him to blend in amongst the large pile of garbage. He kept moving quietly until heard noises nearby. He climbed up a pile of cars, careful not to give away his position. What he saw were definitely Autobots, younglings by the looks of it. But he's never seen these types of Autobots, best to let Starscream know about this.

"Starscream I have several unknown Autobots visual my lord, orders?" Brimstone asked.

"Give me an image of them Brimstone" Starscream said. Soon a picture appeared on the screen, allowing Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp to see what the motorcycle Con saw. "Hmm, they're definitely younglings, two of them I recognize from Chicago, and the one their placing supplies into is a cadet I'm sure along with the other two. But the other eight are unfamiliar to me unless…" Starscream thought for a moment. "Brimstone, scan them."

After a brief scan from the Con, the insides of the five bots shown up. Once Starscream studied them he let out a screech of rage. His fellow Seekers stepped back in shock. "My Lord what is wrong?" Thundercracker asked.

"Those are Decepticon hatchlings, from Africa, Megatron's scrap of a base. I had thought they had died but it seems the Autobots had taken them, twisting their weak ideology into their CPUs."

Skywarp gaped as he looked at the flyer. "Then-then that means the one with wings is one of us, a Seeker!" That seemed to anger him. "Blasts those Autobots, blast them to the Pit."

Starscream turned to the others. "We must retrieve them and quickly while their still out and in the open. Brimstone maintained your position while we come to assist. And summon every Decepticon near that location to assist with the capture of those younglings. Thundercracker, Skywarp move!" Then the Decepticon leader turned towards Barricade. "You're in charge until my return." And then he and the other two seekers flew off towards the youngling's location. "Thrust, Dirge, regroup on us and form into our position."

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee in tow drove through the secret entrance of the Autobot's base. Now and then Blaster would squeak in awe at the sight of all the Cybertronians passing by. Waiting for them was Optimus Prime, hands on his waist.

"Welcome you two, its good to see you again." Optimus said as Arcee transformed. Once she pulled Blaster out of Bumblebee did the yellow bot transformed. "Well Sam and his family went to a family reunion so we decided to come and stay here for a while." Arcee said as she cradled Blaster.

Elita-1 one had zoomed up towards them. After giving her sister and Bumblebee a nod of acknowledgement she turned to her mate. "Optimus, have you seen Hot Rod?"

Optimus cocked his head. "Is he not in his quarters?"

The purple femme shook her head. "No I checked. I even looked outside on the landing pad, training room, everywhere. And some of the others are missing too."

"Optimus! Optimus!" A voice yelled. The four bots turned around to see field specialist Hound running up to them. "Sir, you have to see this."

A few minutes all of them were in the command room, looking at the big screen. There were several red dots and several green dots, with the red ones moving in closer to the green one.

"There are at least eleven Decepticons heading towards the Autobots in what we believe to be a junkyard." Hound explained. "We already did a zoom in, five of the Cons are seekers, including Starscream and I don't think I have to tell you who the Autobots."

"Flare-up!" Ironhide said in horror as he realized his youngling was in danger. Optimus turned to Hound. "Quickly assemble a team and have them meet at the space-bridge." Hound nodded, did a salute and ran off. "Download the coordinates to the bridge." Then Optimus turned towards Ironhide. "Ironhide go find Ratchet, we may need a medic."

"Let me come Optimus, my youngling is out there!" Ironhide bellowed, but was calmed a little when Chromia slid her hand into his.

"I know old friend, but I need you here in case back-up is required. That area is near a human highway we must be as secretive as possible." Optimus said. "And we both know secretive is not your forte."

* * *

Tracks loaded another T.V into Rollbar's cab. Perceptor nodded once he looked at all the parts. "Good this is sufficient for a wide screen." Road Rage walked up to the pile Skids and Mudflap were standing on.

"Hey guys, any sign of the grown-ups?" She asked. Skids looked down at her. "No, no sign of da adults." Road Rage smiled at Hot Rod.

"Looks like we're in the clear." She said. Hot Rod nodded, though his mind was on something else. Bluestreak noticed this and asked. "Everything okay Hot Rod?"

The said mech scratched his head. "Yeah but I can't shake the feeling that we're…" His scanners picked up something and with great speed he pulled out one of his photon rifles and fired at a pile of garbage. The result was an explosion of junk and Brimstone flying into the air and landing right at Hot Rod's feet. The Con groaned until he realized his current situation and slowly looked up at the younglings.

"Well what do we have here? A Decepticon scout." Hot Rod exclaimed as the others gathered around to look. But their gloating was interrupted when several other vehicles appeared and transformed into Decepticons.

"Well, it could be worse." Fireflight said just as an explosion came up from behind. The pile of junk the Twins were standing on was blown to pieces, causing the two bots to roll backwards. Just as they landed, Thundercracker transformed and landed in front of Dune Runner and Knock Out, followed by Starscream, Skywarp, Dirge and Thrust.

"Oh great" Knock Out said as he readied his plasma cannon.

* * *

Slap Dash, Hubcap, Tomahawk, Brawn, Clocker, Silverbolt, Firestorm, Air Raid, Ratchet, and Hound all stood before Optimus. "Autobots, I need not explain why you are here, now lets roll out. Wheeljack activate the space-bridge!"

When they passed through the bridge, the fight had already started. Actually it was more like fight and run for the younglings. Only Hot Rod, Knock Out, Dune Runner, Rollbar, Skids and Mudflap had weapons, while the others tried to duck for cover.

"Autobots move!" Optimus shouted as he pulled out his Ion Blaster, firing at Starscream. The Seeker snarled and turned around, shocked to see Optimus here so soon. But he quickly retaliated by firing several missiles at the Prime.

Firestorm charged Thundercracker, saving Knock Out and Dune Runner, pinning him to the ground. The Seeker snarled. "Those younglings belong to us! Return the seekerling!"

Firestorm growled in response. "You'll never have them or Fireflight you scum!" But before he could kill the Con, Thundercracker managed to smack him to the side. The two got up and brawled once more.

Flare-up, Road Rage and Moonracer had taken cover behind a broken down van, hiding from enemy fire. Suddenly one of the Cons, Brakedown landed on top of the van, snarling at the three femmes. "Gotcha!" He cried. But suddenly he was struck in the chest by a plasma burst, knocking him backwards. The three femmes turned to see Clocker jumping over him as he tackled the Con. Skids and Mudflap were wrestling Dirt Boss, Hubcap and Slap Dash were exchanging fire with Brimstone and Trenchmouth. Air Raid and Silverbolt were chasing after Skywarp who had taken to the air. Rollbar and Ratchet were covering Tracks and Perceptor from fire from Reverb, Tomahawk was shooting at Dirge, while Hound, Brawn, Knock Out and Dune Runner were keeping Thrust busy, Hot Rod was trying to pry Crankstart off of him.

Hot Rod finally got Crankstart off of him when he spotted Optimus fighting Starscream. The Con smacked the Prime back and then slashed his waist with his buzz saw. "Dad!" Hot Rod cried, taking out his pulse blasters and firing on the Con. Starscream growled and charged the youngling. Hot Rod took out his dual blades and clashed with the Con's buzz saw. Then Starscream took out his Gatling cannon and fired at Hot Rod's feet, causing the bot to fall the ground and scramble backwards. The Con grabbed Hot Rod's neck and forced him to the ground. Hot Rod desperately tried beat Starscream off of him. But it was no use as Starscream plunged his claws into Hot Rod's chest, energon now leaking out of the youngling. Optimus's optics widened in horror, then he yelled in rage and tackled Starscream.

The Con was now in full fear; he had seen what become of those who were on the end of Optimus's rage and he had no wish to be the one to suffer it now. Thinking of the best possible solution he cried, "Thundercracker!"

Seeing his leader in trouble, the blue Con smacked Firestorm to the side and attacked Optimus, pushing the Autobot leader off of Starscream. Then he fired his Null Ray Cannon at the bot, blasting him back a bit more. As he helped his leader up, Starscream shouted, "Decepticons retreat! Retreat!" Then he flew off, followed by Thundercracker. The blue seeker fired at Silverbolt and Air Raid, giving Skywarp some space to jet out of there. Thrust managed to shake his opponents off of him and flew off, followed by Dirge. The ground Cons also managed to escape except for Brimstone. As the Con transformed and prepared to drive out of there, Slap Dash had picked him up just in time and threw him on the ground hard, knocking him out.

"Slap Dash secure that Con, Ratchet get over here now!" Optimus bellowed. The Medical Officer dashed over to Hot Rod's side, examining the wound quickly. "It's not so bad, the claws didn't pierce his spark casing but managed to cut through some the energon tubes. I can stop the leakage but we need to get him back to base."

* * *

**Next chapter we meet Primus and learn of Hot Rod's lineage**

**Wacko12**


	6. The New Prime

**Enjoy and Review**

Deep in space was an orb, a silver orb falling down to Earth. Every five seconds it would let out a glow, as if it was alive. As it descended down to the planet, it began to glow even lighter and finally disappeared, to parts unknown.

"My children" A voice from inside the sphere murmured as it began making its way to the Grand Canyon.

* * *

"Jolt prep the med table, quickly!" Ratchet ordered as he carried Hot Rod's damage frame.

"Yes sir!" The assistant medic replied as he cleared the table and set up the tool kit.

As they were preparing to do work on Hot Rod, Optimus and some of the other adults were scolding the younglings.

"What were you thinking?" Ironhide said to Flare-up, while Chromia gave her daughter a disappointed look. Flare-up couldn't even look up.

"We were just looking for parts for a screen for our club." She said sheepishly

Bluestreak looked up at Prowl. "Sir I'll take responsibility for all of this. It was my idea in the first place."

From the way the other younglings took quick glances at him, Prowl could tell that Bluestreak was lying, trying to take the fall for the others. The 2nd in command looked up at Optimus, who merely nodded. This left the Autobot leader with the major decision for their punishment.

"Though we are disappointed in all of you" He began. "But since no one was seriously injured beside Hot Rod and none of you were taken captive, I will leave the decision of punishment to your caretakers. And remember Spring Break will be coming up for the humans in a few weeks, meaning Daniel and Annabelle will be staying here for the week. So we expect good behavior."

And with that he, with Roller zooming behind him, headed towards the med bay. Inside already were Ratchet, Jolt and Elita-1, the latter standing to the side. Optimus put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Sensing what his master was doing, Roller rubbed his wheels against Elita's leg, also trying to reassure her. The femme smiled at both of them before turning her attention back to the table.

Optimus, too turned his head towards the table. "What's his status Ratchet?"

The medic handed some tools to Jolt as he turned to look at Optimus. "Well his armor lessened the pain from those claws, but it still got too close to his spark casing and destroyed several vital circuits. We'll have to keep him in stasis lock to do surgery and check for any other damages."

Ratchet turned his attention back the youngling, examining any other damages. When he got to the mech's head, he frowned and his optics zoomed in. "Hmmm" Ratchet murmured as he bent down for a better look at it.

"What, what is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "Nothing Prime just a little dirt on one of his receptors. I better scratch it off just in-by the Allspark!" The medic exclaimed as he took several steps back.

"Ratchet what is wrong with-" Optimus began, but stopped when he took a look at what startled the medic. His optics widened at what he saw.

A symbol of the Primes was on his receptor. Hot Rod was a Prime.

* * *

Slap Dash checked the security camera, watching as the Decepticon prisoner woke up from stasis lock. "So how is are guest feeling?" Jazz asked as he came up from behind the bot.

"My best bet is that he's uncomfortable." Slap Dash said as he checked a new screen. "When is interrogation going to begin?"

Jazz shrugged. "Dunno but right now the big boss is more concerned with the younglings."

Slap Dash nodded before one of the screens started to blink. Slap Dash pressed a button. "Autobot HQ please identify yourself."

::This is Cosmos you're not going to believe this:: The voice in the transmitter said. Cosmos was the Autobot in charge of keeping communications between the Autobots on Earth and their colony on Mars.

Slap Dash moved to the side so Jazz could speak. "This is Jazz, Cosmos what's the story up there?"

::Something just flew right pass me at speed that I've never seen before, heading straight towards Earth:: Cosmos replied. Jazz narrowed his optics. "Were ya able to identify it by any chance?"

::Yeah it was silver and was a round shape:: Cosmos replied.

"Could be a Cybertronian pod, maybe carrying another Autobot perhaps." Slap Dash suggested.

"Or a Decepticon" Jazz added. Then he began typing on the computers. "Let's see if we can get an idea where this thing is going." The 1st Lieutenant waited for a few moments before the screen shown an image of the projectile's heading. When he looked at it he said. "Aw slag"

* * *

Blackout walked inside the chamber in which Megatron's body was being held. "What is our leader's status Shockwave?" He asked.

The Decepticon scientist looked up from his screen. "His energy levels are normal and his brain function are at optimal. But the problem remains with his body structure. He is missing several internal vital components as well as circuits that must be place if his head is to be properly reattached and his spark casing is damaged."

"So there is no way you can repair his body?" Blackout asked sadly.

Shockwave shook his head. "I can't repair it, but I can give him a new one, or old one in his case. I have managed to create a schematic of one of his old alt modes, and it is possible to build it. But we do require certain parts in order to do so, a long with some new features." Then he clicked a few buttons. "I have transmitted the parts I need to your hub and also the position where I have located the remains of fallen Decepticons."

"After twelve years you've finally found the location?" Blackout said.

"Yes the humans were wise to move the dumping of our dead to a different location beside that abyss. Hopefully there will be enough to salvage to use." Shockwave said just as someone contacted Blackout through the transmitter. ::Blackout this is Dreadwing, do you hear me::

"This is Blackout, what is it?" The Con asked. ::Swindle just located a team of Starscream's Decepticons being led by Grindor just a few hundred clicks from our base's entrance. Must've traced Astrotrain's energy signature. Best bet is that their looking for us, orders?::

Blackout smiled at this, giving a knowing look to Shockwave; Grindor possessed something that they needed. "Dreadwing, have Brawl, Wreckage, Fracture and Ramjet meet me at the hanger. I want you, Incinerator, Divebomb and Overcast to get ready for a mission I have for you guys."

As Blackout left Shockwave went back over his list of Decepticons and found Grindor's file. "Designation: Gridor. Faction: Decepticon (Starscream). Items needed: Jet thruster."

* * *

Optimus sat down on a chair, a bewildered look on his face. "How is this possible? How can there be another Prime?" He asked himself.

Elita-1 rolled up to her mate, putting a hand on his leg. "Optimus, why do you sounds so upset? This is a good thing is it not?"

Optimus shook his head. "Elita I am happy for this discovery, but why now, after twelve years of raising him why do we discover his identity now. This makes no sense."

Suddenly Mirage came running into the room, venting air as he arrived. "Optimus, Optimus! You must come quickly, Jazz has detected an unknown object heading straight towards us."

Optimus got up. "Ratchet, keep working on Hot Rod. Mirage, tell all the Autobots to head towards the outer hangar, weapons armed but do not fire until my command. Jolt come with us" Then he, Roller and Elita-1 ran out of the room, followed by Mirage and Jolt.

Almost all of the Autobots were outside, weapons charged and ready. Prowl and Jazz were giving out orders to the troops while keeping their scanners on the sky. Optimus walked up to Ironhide who had his Heavy Iron 0.1 in his hand. "Remember do not fire unless it gives out hostile intentions."

"Sir I have a visual!" Springer announced as he flew over them. True enough the silver object entered the atmosphere. All Autobot raised their weapons, but remained firm until the order to fire was given. The object began to slow down its decent, making it less likely it would crash. Finally when it was just passed the flying Autobots, it stopped in midair, not making a sound.

"What is it?" Camshaft asked as he walked beside Sideswipe with Tracks who stood behind him. Sideswipe's dual blasters were concentrated on the object and wouldn't deviate. Optimus stared at it, an odd look in his optics as he took a step forward.

"I don't know but…something seems familiar about it. As if from a dream." The Prime said as he tired to contact the sphere. Then the sphere began to change and shift its parts, forming arms and legs. As it did so it began to land on the ground once it had formed a head.

Optimus walked up to the being, whose optics was off and his head drooping. Something on the being's chest caught the Prime's attention and he gasped out loud. "By the Allspark…" He exclaimed. Then the being began to fall forward but Optimus managed to catch him.

"Optimus sir?" Prowl asked. The Prime didn't say anything, not until he got a better grip on his burden. Then he turned to Jolt. "Quickly inform Ratchet to have another med table set up at once." Just as the blue bot was about to open his mouth, Optimus interrupted. "Do not ask questions just do it!"

* * *

A few hours later Optimus approached the vault, where they kept their most valuable objects in. Typing the password Optimus entered the room to find it covered with long tubes and a chair, with a Cybertronian sitting on it with the tubes plugged into his body along with wires. Behind the chair was Ratchet and Jolt, the former was checking his medical pad on something.

Ignoring the medic's presence, Optimus got down to one knee before the mech that sat before him. "Primus" The Autobot leader said.

The mech's optics came online, registering Optimus's voice. Looking down, the creator of the transformers spoke telepathically. _"Arise Optimus, no child of mine should bow before me. And I must give you my thanks, for you and your Autobots have save my life."_

Optimus rose to his feet. "It was an honor to help our father." He said, than he stared at the mech intently. "I have so many questions Primus. About you, about Cybertron."

Primus shook his head, moving it slowly with creaks coming from the movement. _"I know you do young Prime. But we this world I fear, and all on it, have a far greater concern now."_ He said. _"My brother Unicron is approaching and he is ready to feast."_

Optimus's optics widened. He had heard the stories of the Chaos God when he was a hatchling, told to him by Sentinel. But he never thought they were true. But here standing in front of him was his race's creator, so of course Unicron must exist.

Standing firm and regaining his composure he asked. "What is it I must do?"

Primus shook his head. _"Not you Optimus Prime, but it is Rodimus Prime who is chosen to defeat my brother."_

Optimus was confused. "But Primus, there are no more Primes…" That's when it hit him. "You…you mean Hot Rod? He is Rodimus Prime." Optimus said.

"_Yes"_ Primus replied. _"He is the only hope all of life has to destroy Unicron, and to bring the restoration of Cybertron."_

* * *

**So that's this chapter done, I'll be working on the next one soon. Review**

**Wacko12**


	7. The Plan

**Here we go enjoy and review**

* * *

In the sky over the Grand Canyon a blue and yellow Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter could be seen flying low towards the rocky terrain. A hangar bay and landing pad finally revealed itself in a part that was cut off to humans, allowing the helicopter to land safely. Once it was on the pad its doors opened, revealing two young humans getting out, with bags in their hands, and two small drones following right behind them.

"Thanks for the lift Blazemaster." Annabelle said as she, Daniel, Wheelie and Brains made their way inside the hangar, their bags in their hands. The helicopter rumbled his engines in response before heading out on patrol. Annabelle and Daniel had just begun to put their stuff on the human cart when someone snatched Annabelle into the air.

The young Lennox squealed in shock. "Flare-up!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. The femme put the human down staring down at her. "I'm so glad that you're here I was beginning to worry I wasn't going to have anyone to play with here."

Annabelle quirked her head, confused. "Did something happen?" She asked.

Flare-up rubbed the back of her head, a little bit embarrassed. "Well you see…"

But before she could continue Moonracer and Tracks ran up to them. "Flare, get them somewhere safe, the human reps are coming to meet with Optimus, Hot Rod and Primus." Tracks vented.

"Whose Primus?" Daniel asked. But the bots had already begun pushing them somewhere. Flare-up." Go hide up their on that catwalk, make sure to stay out of sight."

Optimus and Ironhide stood in front of the chair that Primus was sitting on. Ratchet and Jolt were still doing check ups on the energon going through the tubes into the creator's system. All the other Autobots stood to the sides, either watching the four humans who were being escorted by Prowl or looking at Primus in awe. Next to Optimus's right was Hot Rod, who looked a little nervous.

The four humans were General Lennox, Secretary of Defense John Keller, Chief of Intelligence Charlotte Mearing, Liaison Seymour Simmons and Chief of Security Theodore Galloway. Followed behind them were dozen of aides, including Dutch Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann.

When they got close enough the four people looked up at Optimus and nodded their heads. Optimus nodded to and began to speak. "Allies, brothers and sisters, we have been blessed and honored to be in the presence of a great being. I present you the creator of our race, Primus."

On cue every single Autobot, got down on one knee, lowering their heads in respect. Sensing the importance of this being, Lennox took his hat off as a sign of respect. The other humans just stared at the mech in awe, his armor and size clearly told of his power. Only Galloway seemed unimpressed, quite the opposite he seemed angry. "So you're the damn reason why all these alien machines are on our world." He said rudely.

This earned him glares from both Autobots and some of the humans, followed by a few weapons on lining. But Primus nearly raised his hand, signaling the mechs and femmes to lower their arms. They did so begrudgingly. After glaring at the obnoxious human for a few more seconds, Will Lennox stepped forward.

"As Chief Command of NEST, it's an honor to meet you Primus." He said, and was followed by John Keller. Primus bowed his head. "Thank you General, it is my pleasure to be in the presence of such a brave human and loyal friend of my children."

Mearing let out an annoyed sigh. "No disrespect but is there a reason why we were called here?" She asked.

Jetfire did a spit at her tone. "Show some respect to the creator squishie."

"Jetifre" Primus said in a scolded tone. "Do not address your allies in such a manner, they have as much right as you to know why they've been summon." After he had done that he activated a projector showing an image of space. "Behold, our greatest threat." Primus said.

Coming into view was a planet, or they thought it was a planet. It was a dark orange and decayed grey and there was a ring around it. The disturbing part was that in the center of the planet was what appeared to be a mouth. Despite that the humans saw no reason to fear it, though they were a little unease. But for the Autobots, it was a completely different story. Some of them stepped back in fright, a few shuttered their optics, and the younglings hid behind the older bots. Even the tough veteran Ironhide looked a little unease.

Lennox gulped as he tried to get his sentence out. "What…what is that?"

"That" Primus said as he adjusted the image. "Is Unicron, the anti-life and my brother."

Optimus looked down at the humans. "In your religion, Unicron would be considered the devil. He is a destroyer of worlds, devouring any that get in his path."

Simmons scratched his head. "And so now big ole Satan is coming down to turn our planet into his next meal?"

Primus nodded. "That is correct, but now what Unicron really seeks is to stop the prophecy that has begun to surface."

"What prophecy does he mean Prime?" Lennox asked.

Optimus vented some air before speaking. "There is an ancient prophecy spoken by the Dynasty of Primes, that one of their own will rise from the ranks and use the Matrix of Leadership to destroy the greatest threat to the galaxy and restore our homeworld of Cybertron."

John nodded. "And that Prime would be you, right Optimus."

Primus shook his head. "Not Optimus Secretary of Defense, but Rodimus Prime is the one to destroy my brother."

Both humans and Autobots, except of Optimus, looked at Primus with shocked eyes and optics. Another Prime? Already? When they wished to know who it was, Primus and Optimus turned their optics onto Hot Rod, who was now looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah…I'm Rodimus Prime, I guess." He said as he rubbed his left receptor, where the symbol of the Primes was. On cue everyone began to cheer or congratulate Hot Rod. Only Galloway seemed unimpressed with this. "Hold it, hold it am I the only one who notices a pattern here."

When everyone shifted they're attention to the human did Galloway continue to speak. "As I recall, the 2nd Prime that we learned about tried to destroy our Sun and wipe us out. The 3rd Prime that came betrayed us and nearly brought your alien world to our system." Then he pointed at Hot Rod. "Now we have a 4th one who is what…a teenager in your race's view. How do we know he won't screw us over or something?"

This caused an eruption of arguments in the room, bots and humans yelling at one another, either insults or trying to calm everyone down. The only ones not yelling were Primus and Hot Rod. Primus looked at the young mech and could tell that he wished to say something, probably something to defend himself. But he looked so doubtful that his mouth remained shut. Feeling bad for the youngling, Primus decided to help settle the room by slamming his hand against the chair. "SILENCE!" He shouted in a deep bellowing voice.

That was enough to make everyone shut his or her mouth. They all looked at Primus with wide eyes and optics, some a little fearful. But Primus acted as if though nothing had happened. Instead he merely said, "I believe Hot Rod wishes to say something."

Soon everyone focused their attentions on the said mech, waiting for him to say something. At first he said nothing but finally he looked up and spoke. "I know I'm young, and inexperience. But I won't do what others of my lineage have done, I will keep true to the values of the Prime. And even if I'm not made a leader, then I will still will be a good soldier and protect the ones I care about."

Everyone just looked at him, still taking the words he just into their processors. Then with one big cry, all the Autobots cheered, their cries filling the entire room. Bluestreak patted Hot Rod on the back while Skids and Mudflap shook his hands.

Lennox clapped his hands, joined by John Keller, Maggie and Glen. Galloway's face was red but he kept his mouth shut and Mearing's face remained neutral. She would only ask what options there should be to counteract Unicron's threat.

"Our best option is for Hot Rod's training to begin soon and that we prepare all defenses as soon as possible." Optimus said.

::We should also notify Skyhammer and the Mars Colony about this as well, prepare evacuation procedures just in case.:: Prowl said through the transmitter so the humans wouldn't hear.

::Agreed Prowl:: Optimus said.

"Another threat we have right now are the Decepticon." Keller said. "Has any attempts of locating their base of operations been made?"

Optimus nodded. "We have captured a Decepticon who we believe may give us intel on Starscream's forces location."

"And what about the other one…Blackout was it? What about his location." Lennox asked.

"Location Unknown" Optimus replied. "But for right now I believe that Starscream's may be the greater threat. But we will be watchful in case."

* * *

Grindor scanned the area, trying to find some evidence of Blackout's base. Their scanners had picked up large energon trails near this area, indicating that Blackout might be using some sort of aerial transportation, and that a base must be nearby.

"Looking for someone copy cat?" A deep intimidating voice asked. Grindor and the eight Cons that were with him all looked up to see a black Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low IV helicopter followed by a red and white Raptor F-22. On the ground appeared to be an M1 Abrams, Formula racecar and M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier vehicle. Soon all five of them transformed into the Decepticons Blackout, Ramjet, Brawl, Fracture and Wreckage, standing tall and terrifying before the others.

Grindor cracked his fingers as he glared back at Blackout. "Technically I chose a different alt mode but if you wish to believe I copied you then fine." He said

Blackout activated one of his energy cannons. "I'm actually glad you came, you have something that I need." He said as the other members of his team prepared their weapons for battle.

Grindor activated his plasma cannon. "Well, to bad. Decepticons!" He shouted, signaling the others to get ready. Once they had their weapons out he ordered. "Attack!"

::Fracture, soften them up.:: Blackout said through his transmitter.

::With pleasure.:: She said as she stomped one of her feet, activating her seismic discharge in her feet to create an earthquake towards Grindor's team. The quake shook the Cons greatly, causing them to be momentarily distracted. "Now Decepticons, show them how to do it properly! Attack!" Blackout yelled as he charged, followed by the others.

Wreckage took out his dual swords and attacked two Cons at once. He cut off one's left leg while grabbing another's face and plunging his sword into his chest, killing him. Then he fired his machine guns at the first Con, knocking him over. Before the Con could get back up, Wreckage was already on top of him and plunged both swords into the Con's neck. Brawl had just ripped a Con in two when two more had grabbed onto his neck, trying to pry his head off. Brawl merely laughed at their attempts and shook them off easily. Then he lunged his dual ripper blade into one of the Con's chest, ripping his spark into pieces. After seeing what happened to his comrade, the second Con tried to flee but had his head crushed by Fracture's foot, and then proceeded to blast his chest with her dual plasma cannon. Ramjet grabbed one of the last Con's by the throat and flew into the air, just as the 2nd to last Con fired his plasma cannon at the Seeker. The flying Con nearly grin as he threw his captive straight towards his comrade, the both of them getting tangled up. Then Ramjet transformed into his alt mode and did a noise dive towards the tangled pair, and fired two photon missiles at them. The Cons never had time to get away, the speed of the missiles was to fast for them to get away, so the rockets impacted with their targets and enveloped them in an explosion.

That only left one more Con and Grindor, the latter engaged with Blackout. Grindor swung his rotor blade at his black look alike, but Blackout merely countered it with his own blades. Then the giant black Con fired his energy cannon at Grindor, knocking him back a few feet. But Grindor retaliated by firing his machine gun at Blackout and then rammed him to the ground. Before he could make another move, Blackout punched the green Con in the face, causing him to spit out energon. With great speed Blackout then grabbed the back of Grindor's armor, and with great strength ripped off his jet thrusters. Grindor growled in pain as he smashed onto the ground, energon pouring out of his back.

Having seen enough that had happened to his team, the last Con transformed into a jet and tried to flee through the air. Or tried, because all of a sudden a powerful beam struck the Con, destroying half of his body as he plummeted back towards the ground. Blackout turned around to see Shockwave, smoke coming out of his cannon, walking up towards him. "I thought I told you to wait back at the base Shockwave." Blackout said.

The one-eyed Con merely took the jet thrusters from Blackout. "It was illogical of me to remain behind while you went to retrieve the necessary parts." Shockwave replied. "Also I had to analyze the jet thruster to make sure no immediate repairs were required."

Then out of nowhere Grindor quickly transformed into his alt mode and fled the scene quickly. Fracture, Wreckage and Brawl opened fire on him, but he was already to out of range. "Shall I go after him?" Ramjet asked.

Blackout shook his head. "We have what we need, there is no point. Beside I doubt he got a fix on our base so we have nothing to fear."

* * *

Only when the adults left did Annabelle and Daniel come out of there hiding spot. Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Hot Rod were there to greet them. Annabelle ran towards Ironhide and immediately embraced one of his legs. She gave a content sigh as she looked up towards her guardian's face. "Missed you big guy." She said.

Ironhide smiled. "Missed ya too youngling." Daniel went to give Bumblebee a high five while Optimus looked at the scene with content.

"I apologize for the low welcome we gave you, but I rather not have the fact that we allow you two to spend your breaks here revealed to the human leaders." Optimus explained as he knelt down to get a better look of them.

Daniel nodded. "No problem Optimus, I rather not deal with a scolding from those old timers." He said, only to get a smack to the back of the head by Annabelle. "Ow!"

"Hey one of those old timers is my Dad!" She exclaimed as she went back to look at Hot Rod. "So you're a Prime huh?" She asked.

Hot Rod shrugged. "Guess so. Kind of ironic that my Dad is also a Prime too huh?" Then Bluestreak and Moonracer walked up to Hot Rod. "Hey Hot Rod, Moon and I were about to go and pick out some new gear for us to use, wanna come?" Blustreaker asked.

Hot Rod turned to look at Optimus, seeking approval. The Autobot leader nodded but said, "Remember tomorrow we begin you're training so do not complain when its time."

Hot Rod shook his head and ran off with the other two younglings. Optimus turned his attention towards Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, why don't you show Annabelle and Daniel their quarters." He said feeling good that things were going smoothly.

* * *

Deep in Antarctica was Astrotrain, flying near the coastline of the icy continent. His sensors scanned every block of ice and every inch of water until he stopped at a particular body of water. "Dreadwing were here, get ready." The giant Con said as he opened his doors.

The said Con stepped out of the larger Con and floated in the air. "Alright, Divebomb and Incinerator wait here, Jetstorm and Overcast with me, lets move."

All three Cons began their descent into the water, activating their lights so they could see better in the dark ocean. Overcast began to shiver a little. "Primus, my circuits are already starting to freeze up. Let's get what we're looking for and get out of here."

"Agreed" Dreadwing said, then his optic picked up something. "Targets located" he said as he moved deeper into the ocean. For at the bottom rest the remains of hundreds of lifeless Decepticon bodies. Many had already begun to break apart due to the intense amount of low temperature of water they were in.

Once the three Cons touched the bottom they began to scan the rummage. "Find anything that can still be useful for Megatron's revival." Dreadwing said.

Soon they began picking up bodies, coincidentally they were the bodies of the most notable deceased Decepticons; Soundwave, Bonecrusher, Crowbar, Crankcase, and Hatchet. Once they had found enough they used their jet thrusters to fly back to the surface and into the air. Once they boarded Astrotrain and the giant Con then flew off back to base.

* * *

**I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Wacko12**


	8. Decepticons Mobilize

**Review**

Shockwave looked at the bodies assembled before him. Three of them were the Dreads; Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet, the fourth one was Bonecrusher and the last one was the former communication officer Soundwave. He looked up at Blackout who was also staring at the bodies. "Well" The giant Con asked.

Shockwave nodded. "These will do" Then lifted up the jet thrusters. "And this shall help me greatly as well."

Blackout rubbed his hands in excitement. "When can you get started?" He asked.

Shockwave pressed a button and the throne holding Megatron's body moved towards the table where the bodies were. "Now" The scientist said. "Inform Flatline to report here at once and have Swindle activate the solar recharge for the Allspark shard."

And then he ripped off Bonecrusher's right leg and began to disassemble it.

Elsewhere Swindle was pressing a few buttons and the holder that the shard was in began to rise. Then an opening in the ceiling appeared allowing the shard to face the sunlight. Once the shard was in the right place it stopped and several more machines appeared. They began to charge up and radiated energy shields that began to surround the shard. Soon sunlight struck the force field directly and the shard began to glow brightly.

* * *

Crosshair was cleaning his axe when Scattershot called him over. "Crosshair sir, you may want to take a look at this." He said.

The bulky bot walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. "What ya got?" He asked.

"Teletraan-1 is picking up a massive spike of solar radiation coming down towards the Earth." Scattershot said. "Problem is I can't pinpoint where it's coming from."

"What's going on?" Armorhide asked as he came into the room. He had his photon rifle in his hand and was fiddling with it.

"Picking up weird radiations from the sun towards the Earth. But I can't seem to be able to track down its source." Scattershot said.

Armorhide rubbed his chin. "Report this to Optimus at once."

* * *

Optimus swung his blade, which Hot Rod dodged effortlessly. Then the younger mech thrust his sword forward, attempting to stab the Prime in the chest. But Optimus managed to knock it back with his knee. Optimus followed it up with a punch in the face, which sent Hot Rod stumbling backwards.

The two were currently sparring in order to improve Hot Rod's fighting skills. Watching from the sidelines were Elita-1, Ironhide, Moonracer, Jolt, Bluestreak, Chromia, Bumblebee, Arcee and Blaster who was in Arcee's arms and being fed energon. "How is this supposed to help Hot Rod's training into becoming a Prime?" Arcee asked

Ironhide grunted. "Hot Rod barely lasted a second against Starscream. If he is going to be our leader one day, then he needs to know every single fighting move there is. Which is also why Optimus can't go easy on him."

Optimus did a spin and knock Hot Rod off his feet. "Rodimus, do not focus on just sword attacks, use the rest of your body as a weapon. Remember your body is tough enough to give damage to the enemy as well as withstand it too." Optimus advised.

Hot Rod nodded and then did a flip over the Prime, landing behind him. Before Optimus could react Hot Rod grabbed him by the servos, pulled him closer and then landed a punch to his cheekplate. Optimus staggered backwards and rubbed the spot that was hit. "Not bad young one, not bad." He said with a smirk.

Hot Rod grinned and then charged Optimus, sword raised. His blade met Optimus's, making it a draw. But Optimus used his size to push Hot Rod to his knees. Then Optimus brought his sword down, cutting halfway through Hot Rod's right shoulder. But Hot Rod used that moment to land a hard punch into Optimus's chest, making a small hole in it.

Hot Rod was about to get up when suddenly extra weight pushed him down and a blade was touching his neck. He looked up to see Optimus staring him down. "Use everything you can against your enemy Rodimus. Otherwise you'll never win." And with that Optimus retracted his blade and stood straight up. He clutched the hole that Hot Rod made, with Ratchet coming over to him while Jolt, Moonracer and Bluestreak raced over to Hot Rod, to tend to their wounds.

The sisters looked at the two mechs, unsure of what to say. But it was Elita-1 who zoomed up to Hot Rod, a worried look on her face. "Hot Rod, Sweetspark are you okay?"

The mech nodded as Jolt reattached his shoulder to his body. "I'm fine mom, nothing I couldn't handle."

"I wouldn't speak of such things Rodimus." Optimus said. "Though you managed to damage me, you were still unable to defeat me and even took worse damage." He winced as Ratchet connected some circuits together. "Until you can best someone without taking such extreme damage, you won't be able to lead the Autobots."

Hot Rod growled in annoyance and stood up, pointing his finger at his father. "That's what you said the last time we sparred, and the times before. I've sparred against bots like Ironhide, Wingblade, Warpath and Armorhide. I've proven myself a capable warrior, that means I can lead a mission right?"

Optimus shook his head. "Rodimus, you're fighting skills have nothing to do with leadership. One can be a great leader and fight poorly, and vice versa. After seeing how you nearly cost all the lives of the younglings and your own. Until I believe that you're ready to lead a team, you shall stay here with the rest."

Hot Rod glared at the older Prime before giving in. Optimus nodded his head in thanks. "Now I want Jolt to finish repairs on you and then you and the rest of the younglings should go to your teachings with Jetfire."

"That means you too, Moonracer, Bluestreak. I'm sure Jolt can take care of Rodimus on his own." Ratchet said.

The two younglings look at their friend for approval. Hot Rod just sighed and nodded and the two left him the junior medic's care. As Jolt led the young Prime away, Elita-1 went over to Optimus and asked. "When do you think he'll be ready to lead the Autobots?"

Optimus sighed. "He has potential but his youth makes him reckless, his pride blinds him and his future is unclear. Speaking of which, I should probably converse with Primus about the matter with Unicron. We have yet to make any preparations for his arrival."

Ironhide watched as Optimus headed out the training room, followed by Ratchet and the others. The only ones left were himself and Elita-1. The Prime's sparkmate turned to look at the Prime's oldest friend and asked. "What do you think Ironhide?"

The black mech sighed before responding. "I agree with Prime, but I think there is more to it. I think Optimus is worried that he might lose Hot Rod in battle, or worse lose him to the Decepticons."

Elita's optics widened. "You don't honestly think that, do you?"

Ironhide looked at the femme. "A lot of my recruits joined the Decepticon because they were young and idolized Megatron as a hero. Also let's not forget that Sentinel Prime betrayed us because he loved Cybertron so much. I think Optimus fears that if Hot Rod learns to much of his heritage and what great power the Primes have, he might do the same."

Now understanding Elita-1 said. "So Optimus is stalling Hot Rod."

Ironhide nodded. "Yes. Until he's able to see pass his pride Optimus won't even dare to allow him to fight."

* * *

Bludgeon continued typing away on his computer, trying to track Brimstone. Since the Con was originally under his command, he attached tracking beacons to each and every one of his subordinates. Now all he had to do is get pass the Autobot's signal barriers and trace down Brimstone. If he could locate their base, it would put him on good terms with Starscream. _"And allow me to get closer to taking his head."_ Bludgeon thought to himself.

But then he paused. Why give the info to Starscream when he can pass it on to Blackout's group. He recalled that Starscream was planning on an attack to draw out the Autobot's officers and Optimus out into the opening. While the plan could work, the Autobots could just retreat back to their base, and Bludgeon knew that Starscream didn't have enough forces to attack them at the chosen spot and destroy their base. But if he sent Blackout the coordinates as well as Starscream's base, then he could get rid of all his enemies in one fell swoop. Blackout would destroy the Autobot's main base while Starscream dealt with their officers, scattering their forces. Then Blackout would fight Starscream, and whoever lived Bludgeon would take care of. That would leave the position of leadership open, allowing him to take it.

Suddenly the computer began to ping, signaling it had found Brimstone. Working quickly he copied the coordinates into his CPU and transmitted it to Blackout's frequency, so that the Con could get it.

* * *

Hot Rod sighed as he sat beside the sleeping form of Primus. The creator had been in recharge mode a lot since his arrival. Ratchet explained that the strain of keeping Cybertron alive for so took a lot of Primus's energy. And the energy to travel to Earth was also difficult as well, so the creator required a lot of recharge time.

Hot Rod didn't mind though, in fact he liked the quiet, gave him time to think. He still remembered the words that human Galloway had said. Was there really a chance he could become corrupted? The very thought scared him, that he could betray his family and the Autobots. In fact to be honest, he feared the Decepticons, which made him remember a time when he was just a hatchling.

_Flashback:_

_The tiny mechling known as Hot Rod toddled through the Autobot's base, clicking as he searched for his father. Though he was with his mother at some point, he rarely got to be with Optimus and the mechling was determine to find him._

_Soon he came into a room that he had not been in before. It had many large items that left the hatchling in awe. As he toddled through the room he saw something that caught his attention. It was a large red circular shape that was just low enough for him to reach. Clicking curiously, Hot Rod made his way to the object and touched it, which caused him to accidentally push it, which startled the mechling._

_Soon the machine began to rumble and then a giant mech appeared before the hatchling. He had spiky silver armor and terrifying red optics. Hot Rod began to whimper in fear and stood frozen where he was. When the large mech turned his face towards Hot Rod's position, the hatchling began to cry in terror, energon leaking out of his optics._

_His wail was cut off when giant hands lifted him up and he found himself facing a familiar red and blue armor. He looked up and realized his father had come to save him. Still crying Hot Rod cling to his father for dear life._

_Optimus looked down at the scared hatchling before looking at the hologram of Megatron. Realizing that Hot Rod had thought it was real, Optimus sighed and shut off the hologram projector. "There, there Hot Rod. Nothing shall harm you while I am here." Optimus said gently._

_Hot Rod sniffled and buried his head into Optimus's chassis. "Dada" he said weakly, wanting nothing but his father's comfort._

_Flashback end:_

"Does something trouble you young one?" An old and wise voice asked.

Hot Rod jerked up from his thinking to see Primus looking down at him, his golden optics looking perhaps into the youngling's spark.

"Primus, forgive me! I didn't mean to disturb you." Hot Rod said frantically. Primus chuckled, which sounded like the most beautiful thing the youngling has ever heard, second maybe to his mother's voice.

"There is no need to apologize Hot Rod. Now tell me what troubles you?" The Creator asked.

Hot Rod sighed before replying. "Right now my father. He doesn't seem to think I'm ready to lead. And in some way, he's right."

Primus cocked his head. "And why is that?" The creator asked.

Hot Rod vented some air. "I almost got my friends killed back at the junkyard. What kind of leader does that along with nearly getting himself killed?"

Primus stared at the youngling, the replied. "Sometimes we must learn from our fears in order to show our true potential. I believe Optimus sees your potential it just needs to be nurtured. If you allow it then it shall bloom quickly. But it is up to you to decide."

Hot Rod stared at Primus before a determined look on his face appeared. Nodding the youngling headed out to find his friends. Primus could do nothing but smile at the mech's newfound determination.

* * *

Blackout was outside the workroom, waiting for Shockwave and Flatline to finish. Beside him was Fracture, another of Megatron's most loyalist subordinates. She was one of the few femmes who had joined the Defense Force and one of the few females that still served in the Decepticons. Her loyalty to Megatron was unquestionable, as well as her hatred for the Autobots.

"Blackout! Blackout!" A voice shouted. The mech and femme turned around to see Swindle running up to them, a frantic look on his face. "I just got this strange signal from somewhere!" The red Con said.

Blackout cocked his head. "Were you able to track where the message came from." The Con asked.

Swindle shook his head. "We weren't able to determine it's source but we found out where it was locating us." He paused for dramatic reasons. "The Autobot's main base."

Fracture's optics widened. "How-how is this possible?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter how we got this information." A familiar cold voice said. The three Cons turned around to see Shockwave coming out of the room. "It only matters how we shall use this information. Logic dictates we must act on it."

"What of Lord Megatron's revival?" Fracture asked frantically.

"We have finished reconnecting the spark case into his chest. Flatline is finishing up the final procedures." Shockwave said as he readied his cannon. "But for now we should focus on this task. It would make a good gift for Lord Megatron when he awakens."

Blackout nodded and turned towards Swindle. "Tell all flyer officers to report to the hangar immediately. And tell them to prepare for battle."

* * *

Starscream flexed his hand as he stood at the hangar's entrance. Thundercracker walked up to his Lord. "Lord Starscream, we are ready for battle." The Commander said.

Starscream nodded as he turned around. Before him were his best flyers, all prepped and ready for battle. Behind them were Alpha-class drones that outnumbered by two and the Carrier ships, each one carrying ground forces.

The Sky Commander stood high before his troops. "My Fellow Decepticons! Today shall be a glorious day! Today we defeat the Autobots and their leader Optimus Prime! And then, we shall assume rule of this planet!" He cried.

Thundercracker raised his fist in the air. "All Hail Starscream!" He cried. The other Decepticons raised their fists into the air as well and echoed this. Starscream smirked as he transformed and took off, followed by the others.


	9. Trapped

**Review and Enjoy**

Blaster giggled as Arcee rubber her noseplate against his. When she moved back he grabbed her with his tiny hands, babbling broken cybertronian. With them, Chromia and Elita-1, were sitting in the guest room where Annabelle and Daniel were playing a video game. It was one of the few rooms where they could relax without worrying about mechs coming by to do work.

Elita-1 sighed. "Blaster reminds me so much of Hot Rod when he was that age." She said.

Chromia nodded. "Agreed, I still remember when Flare-up use to climb all over Ironhide when she was just a hatchling. She was so hyper back then, she still is too."

Arcee smiled as she cradled Blaster close to her chassis, earning a purr from the hatchling. Blaster was truly a miracle in her optics, and to everyone else as well. When the hatchlings were first found in Africa, Blaster had only been a few hours old and had even gone into stasis lock due to the lack of energy he had. Ratchet, as a doctor at heart, was determined to make sure the hatchling made it through. The project required several of the Autobots to make energon transfusions in order to power up Blaster's systems. None of them complained of course, they were happy to donate energy to save a little one. Bumblebee even offered some of his smaller parts for any of Blaster's damaged ones.

The result had been an awoken hatchling after being in stasis lock for three weeks, crying and screaming for comfort. The first one to arrive was Bumblebee, who picked up the hatchling and cradled him against his chassis. Then the yellow scout began playing a tune from the radio, which seemed to comfort Blaster.

Since then the hatchling had flat out refused to be separated from Bumblebee, gripping the bot's armor hard. The only time he would let go was the spend time with Arcee, whom he recognized from Africa. A side effect to his premature birth was that his aging had declined greatly, but Ratchet assured him that Blaster would reach his teens in about five years from now.

Arcee's thoughts were cut off when the door hissed open and Bumblebee came in, followed by his red look alike Cliffjumper. The two bots were as close as brothers, so that made Cliffjumper Blaster's uncle in a way. Upon seeing the two bots Blaster began to click rapidly with his little hands out.

Cliffjumper laughed as he picked up the hatchling. "Hey how's the B-man doing?" He asked as he scratched Blaster's head. The hatchling let out a string of clicks and squeaks at the red bot, who clicked right back at him.

Bumblebee sat on a chair opposite of the femmes. "So anything new Bee?" Arcee asked.

Bee shrugged. "Not much, but it's getting pretty hectic back at the command room. They're talking about how multiple energon signatures that are being detected."

Suddenly the doors opened and Camshaft appeared, a frantic look on his one large optic. "Guys we've been summoned to the briefing room. There's a large number of Decepticons approaching D.C."

The others nodded and began to leave the room, including the two humans. An hour later all the Autobots in the base had been gathered in front of Optimus. Only when everyone was silent did Optimus speak. "My fellow Autobots, as you know the Decepticons under Starscream's command have launched an attack on D.C. There current location is several miles away from the city."

Then he turned towards Prowl who took it from there. "We suspect that it may be just flyers, so we'll bring long range weaponry to counteract them. I've contacted the Pentagon already and they have tanks setting up a perimeter around the city while we take the Decepticons head on."

Optimus turned to the other Autobots. "Because of the importance of this mission, I shall take the majority of us with me. The rest shall stay here and provide monitoring support. Also we believe that Starscream himself is leading this force, giving us a chance to end his reign once and for all."

Out of the Autobot officers, the ones who were staying were Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Slap Dash, Camshaft, Wheeljack and Cliffjumper. The rest of the younglings would remain at base too.

* * *

As the Autobots were getting ready to leave, the ones with children were speaking with them. At the side Flare-up was hugging his mother and father.

She looked up at Ironhide with big optics. "You'll come back right?" She asked.

Ironhide smirked and patted her on the head. "Don't sweat it runt, we'll be back before you can say energon."

Chromia rolled her optics before giving Flare-up a final hug. "You take care of yourself sweetie."

Elsewhere Prowl was going over a few things with Bluestreak. "Remember son, you must make sure to do everything on your schedule." The second in command said.

Bluestreak nodded. "Yes sir"

"And don't forget to have your battle tactics data pad ready with you when I come back." Prowl said the last part with a smile as he put a hand on the mech's shoulder. "I want to make sure you succeed me in the art of battle strategies."

Bluestreak smiled and gave an enthusiastic smile. While they were doing that Ratchet was saying his goodbyes to Moonracer and Jolt.

"Moonracer take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. Jolt I entrust your sister to you, as well as the health of the other Autobots." The medical officer said.

Jolt nodded. "Got it boss."

Moonracer gave her dad one last hug. "Kick some Decepticon aft Dad."

Fireflight was with his grandfather, talking over with him the upcoming battle. "Show those Seekers glitches what it means to be a true flyer old man. I just wish I could join you." The youngling said.

Jetfire chuckled as he patted his grandson's shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid. By the time your old enough, you'll be flying around and kicking aft as well."

"When am I going get my own blades dad?" Tracks asked Sideswipe as he examined his swords. The silver mech turned to face his son and gave him a smirk. "When you're old enough kiddo. And when you get them, I'm going to pound swordsmanship into your CPU."

Tracks smirked and the two pounded fists, their trademark handshake.

At the front of the spacebridge Optimus and Eltia-1 were having a serious talk with Hot Rod. The youngling bent down as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Behave Hot Rod, for me please?" Elita asked as she stepped back.

Hot Rod looked down at the purple femme, giving a small smile. "I will Mom." He said before turning towards Optimus. The two just stared at each other, not saying a word.

Finally Optimus spoke. "Hot Rod, know this; I am proud to have been your father. If something were to happen to me. I want you to take my place as leader. And to show you how serious I am." The Prime paused as he opened his chest compartment. Floating out of it was the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus pushed it gently towards Hot Rod, who stumbled with it as he grasped it in his hand. "I want you to hold onto that until my return."

Hot Rod was speechless, unable to find the right words. Finally he gave a hard nod and shook hands with Optimus.

Soon the time had come as the Autobots stood at attention, Wheeljack began to activate the spacebridge. Once the bridge was open, all the Autobots transformed into their alt-modes and were revving their engines to take off. With Optimus at the front, the Autobots rolled out through the bridge.

* * *

Outside the Autobot's base, Shockwave along with Blackout watched the front gate, with the former now and then looking at his attached scanner.

"A large energon portion has vanished from the tracker. That must mean that a lot of the Autobots left to deal with Starscream's forces, leaving only a skeletal crew to watch the base."

Blackout nodded and turned towards the other Decepticons, which were at least fifty, mostly flyers. "Brothers, the time has now come to strike the enemy where they feel safe. For Megatron!"

* * *

Elsewhere Starscream was flying in the air, leading a large force of his flyers. He kept checking on the other troops to make sure they were in position. Currently they were over a large forestry area south of D.C.

Suddenly a plasma bolt nearly grazed his wing. Sending a message to the others, Starscream transformed and landed on the ground. There he was greeted with the sight of Autobots, eighty to be exact, and at the front was Optimus Prime.

Starscream smirked. "Well, to what do I owe the honor of having the Great Prime before me?" He asked as Thundercracker and Skywarp landed behind him, weapons primed.

Optimus narrowed his optics and pulled out one of his swords. "We will not allow you to enter D.C Starscream. Surrender now, you are outnumbered." He said as he looked up at the rest of the flyers.

Starscream grinned evilly before replying. "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Then out of nowhere three Cybertronian Carrier Ships appeared. Coming out of their doors were more Decepticons, armed with weapons and vicious grins. After that dozens of ground vehicles appeared out of nowhere, transforming into even more Decepticons. Leading them were Long Haul, Stockade, Bludgeon, Sideways, and Grindor.

Optimus's optics widened but then narrowed as he glared at Starscream, figuring out his scheme. "You never intended on attacking the city."

The Air Commander laughed. "Precisely. I knew that if I could draw you and majority of your forces out into the open, then I could crush you with one single blow. That's why I had most of my troops wear Energon blockers, so you couldn't detect their energon signatures. Now Decepticons attack!"

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, those who had been left behind were unaware of the peril that their comrades were in. Meanwhile Landmine was looking through the security cameras when all of a sudden the one on the front gate went black. "Hey Slap Dash, something seems to be wrong with camera 1." The bot said.

Slap Dash who was nearby looked up from his work. "Hmm that's odd, I just checked that one this morning. Open the door and I'll take another look at it."

Landmine nodded and prepared to open the door when suddenly it blew open. The two bots fell to the ground due to the shaking the explosion had caused. "What in Primus's name just happened?" Slap Dash asked as he ran towards the front gate.

The smoke blocked his main vision so he switched to infrared, but he didn't see anything. "Landmine has camera 1 come back online?" He asked.

::No and worse we seem to have lost all communication with the outside world.:: The bot replied.

Before Slap Dash could ask how that happened a large blade suddenly impaled him, breaching his spark casing. The last thing he saw was a red optic staring down at him.

Hot Rod looked up from placing the matrix into his chest as the alarms went off. The one to react the worse to this was Blaster, who began to wail in shock of the sudden noise. Arcee did her best to cover the hatchling's sensitive receptors.

"What was that?" Fireflight asked. Suddenly there was a large explosion, followed by the remains of an Autobot. Once the smoke had cleared a large purple con, with one optic and a giant cannon appeared.

"Shockwave!" Smokescreen shouted as he online his plasma cannon. "Autobots to battle!"

As the other Autobots were readying themselves, more Cons, including Blackout, Ramjet, Overcast, Divebomb, Incinerator, Dreadwing, Brawl, Wreckage and Jetstorm, appeared. They already had begun to open fire with their own weapons, killing several Autobots already.

Hot Rod led the other younglings along with Bumblebee and Arcee to cover behind several crates. Skids and Mudflap soon joined them and they along with Bumblebee opened fire on the Cons. "We need to get you guys out of here!" Bumblebee said to the younglings.

"We can fight!" Hot Rod said defiantly. Then the yellow scout grabbed the youngling by the neck.

"Not against Shockwave! Now quit acting tough and do as your told!" Bumblebee said as he jumped over the crate and joined the others. Hot Rod slammed his fist against the crate but began leading Arcee, Blaster, Skids, Mudflap, Knock Out, Dune Runner, Rollbar, Fireflight, Moonracer, Tracks, Bluestreak, Flare-up, Road Rage, and Perceptor towards Primus's chamber, the only safe place now on the base.

Wheeljack was on the screen trying to contact Optimus, but nothing happened. "Smokescreen this thing isn't responding to my commands. Shockwave must've done something to it."

Smokescreen dodged plasma fire before replying. "Well can you do something?" He asked.

Wheeljack began typing in some more commands. "I can download Teleetran-1 back to Omega Supreme, denying the enemy from acquiring any data from her." He said hastily.

"Then do it!" Smokescreen shouted when something hard smacked him hard, causing him to hit the wall. He looked up just in time as Shockwave brought his foot down, crushing the smaller bot to death.

"Smokescreen!" Wheeljack shouted in horror. Shockwave then turned his head around, his one optic glowing directly at the scientist. Wheeljack gulped as the Con began to move towards him when suddenly two pair of whips wrapped themselves around the large mech. Wheeljack turned to see Jolt struggling to hold back Shockwave. "Wheeljack run!" Jolt shouted as he tried to electrify Shockwave.

Shockwave merely ignored it and fired at Wheeljack. The attack barely missed the scientist, blowing him far across the room. Then Shockwave grabbed the whips and pulled on them, sending Jolt flying towards him. With one blow, Shockwave punched Jolt straight into the ground, crushing his right side and damaging several circuits. The blue bot then lost conscious.

The younglings were almost to the chamber when Wreckage got in their way. The large white con extended his swords, with a vicious grin on his face. "Well what do we have here?" He asked as he moved forward. Then out of nowhere he was struck in the leg by a blaster. The shot came from Breacher and Sea Spray, two of the Autobot's sea specialists.

"You guys hurry and get to safety. We'll hold this lug nut off." Sea Spray shouted as Breacher fired again from his plasma cannon.

Hot Rod shook his head in gratitude and began directing the others inside the chamber, where Primus was currently in stasis lock. As Hot Rod closed the doors shut, the last thing he saw was Breacher and Sea Spray preparing to face off against Wreckage.

**Let me know what ya think!**

**Wacko12**


	10. Aftermath

**Enjoy and Review**

Optimus twisted off the head of a Con before turning to take a look at how the battle was going. His Autobots were putting up a good fight against Starscream's forces, but there were just too many of them. Already more then half of his troops had fallen, despite centuries of fighting they were all just scientists at spark. He could see Jetfire flying around, desperately trying to shake off some of the Decepticon flyers. Ironhide, Warpath and the other tougher bots were holding out a lot better then the others. Ratchet, along with Grindcore, Signal Flare and other medics were busy pulling damaged bots to the side.

"Boss bot!" Jazz shouted to Optimus. The Prime turned around to face the 1st Lieutenant as the smaller mech fired an energy bolt into a Con's face, obliterating it. "I can't seem to be able to get in contact with HQ! Something bad must be going on down there."

Optimus cursed as he dodged a swing from Decepticon. He switched on his sword and plunged it into the Con's head. Energon flew everywhere as the head feel from the body. "Tell Stratosphere to get ready for an emergency retreat. Have him get the wounded out of here. Take command while I deal with Starscream!"

"You got it big boss!" Jazz cried as he went off to find Prowl. While he was doing that Optimus zoomed in his optics on his target. He just found Starscream as the Con tore out Scattershot's spark. With a mighty roar Optimus pulled out his battle-axe and charged the Seeker.

Starscream saw the Prime coming and then he looked up. He saw Thundercracker meet his gaze and then the 2nd in command did a dive towards Optimus. With that Starscream fired his rockets towards the Autobot leader. Optimus merely deflected most of the rockets and dodged the others. Then he swung his axe, knocking Thundercracker to the side and then swung his sword at Starscream. The Con dodged the blow and activated his buzz saw. His saw met with Optimus's sword, while the Prime used his axe to block Thundercracker's axe. Optimus then kicked Thundercracker back and then slashed Starscream in the leg. The Con grunted in pain but retaliated by punching the bot in the jaw, and continued by firing his machine gun at him.

Suddenly another Con, Blademaster, appeared overhead and fired several rockets at Optimus. He knew he couldn't deal with three Cons at once, so Optimus pulled out his Ion Blaster and fired at the flying Con. Apparently the Con's armor was weak, for the bullet struck him hard and sent him aflame, crashing on to the ground.

"Stay your hand Optimus." Starscream said. "Or you shall lose even more bots."

Optimus turned around and saw that he spoke the truth. Many of the Autobots were now dead, leaving perhaps only twenty-five were still functional. He saw Stratosphere pinned to the ground, with the wounded lying dead around him. But the Cons had them surrounded with their guns locked onto the Autobot's heads. Not wanting to lose more lives Optimus retracted his weapons and held his hands up. Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the ground. Starscream laughed at the sight. "Take them aboard the Carrier ships. I want all ground forces to regroup at the eastern coat. Boats will come to pick them up."

And with that Starscream transformed and flew off into the sky.

* * *

After several shoves Hot Rod and Bluestreak managed to open the door and the debris were moved aside. The sight that greeted them was not a pretty one.

Everywhere they look was ruin. Machines destroyed, craters everywhere, and bodies littered the floor, none of them Decepticons. Moonracer held her hands to her mouth in horror.

Hot Rod was the first to regain his composure. "Let's look for survivors." He turned towards the others. "Perceptor, try and see if you can get Teleetran-1 back up. Skids, Mudflap, keep an eye on Arcee, Blaster, Primus and the humans. Everyone else move out."

The next few minutes were spent with the gruesome task of moving bodies and seeing if they were still functional. Only a few were still alive: Breacher (Who was currently mourning over the death of his partner Sea Spray, who had not survive), Cliffjumper, Camshaft, Wheeljack, Longarm, Bumblebee, Salvage, Landmine and Jolt. Smokescreen lay where he was killed, with energon pouring out of his body. Slap Dash was leaning against the wall, a large wound in his chest. The rest were either mangled, ripped apart or were beaten to death. Either way the sight was no pretty. Even the prisoner, Brimstone, hadn't been spared.

"How could've this happened?" Hot Rod asked no one in particular as he slumped to the floor a sorrow look on his face. The others had solemnly looks on their faces as well, the only noise was Blaster crying as he latched onto a damaged Bumblebee.

Suddenly there was a noise outside the hangar and soon Cosmos came flying through. The look on his face was pure shock as he looked around the base. "What-what happened here?" He asked.

Cliffjumper waved his hand. "Long story. More importantly what happened to Optimus's group?"

Cosmos sighed as he explained what he had seen from orbit. The news, if anything, just did more to bring down the Autobot's hopes. "Great so now the big boss and the others have been captured and the base is a wreck." Cliffjumper said, his usual positive attitude gone. "What are we going to do now?"

No one said anything and Hot Rod was secretly staring at the Matrix. Then a determine gleam appeared on his optics and as he stood up, he declared, "We're going after them."

The others looked at him like he had a screw loose. "Kid even if we can find them, we don't have the manpower to take them down." Camshaft said.

Hot Rod shook his head. "Yes we do. Right you four?" He asked looking at Jolt, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Arcee. The four bots were confused at first but realization came in and Arcee asked. "Wait how do you know about him?"

Hot Rod shrugged. "I followed my dad when I was little towards where he was being kept. I figured it out, as I got older."

Annoyed t that they were keeping something from them, Cliffjumper said, "You mine telling us what the slag you're taking about?"

Wheeljack looked at the others before he sighed and then said, "Follow me"

* * *

Back at Blackout's base the majority of the Decepticons were having cubes of energon, celebrating over their victory against the Autobots. A few even waved some of the heads of Autobots as trophies. Wreckage and Overcast clanked their cubes before taking huge gulps of them.

Wreckage wiped the remains from his mouth. "Hah! That was fun!"

Overcast nodded, "Yeah we showed those dumb Autobots what for."

The only two who weren't celebrating were Blackout and Fracture, the two still waiting for Megatron's return. They wanted Megatron to enjoy this victory as well. Shockwave had immediately gone back to work on their leader's body the moment they returned, but no word had been given yet.

Then out of nowhere the lights started to dim, making a lot of Cons unhappy. "Hey what the slag gives?" Divebomb asked.

Soon the lights came back on. Then there was a loud clanking noise that caught everyone's attention. It came from the med room, and was getting louder. Soon Shockwave appeared, his head held up high as he looked at the assembled Decepticons. "My colleagues, fellow Decepticons. May I present our lord and master: Megatron."

Just as he finished that he stepped to the side and soon the Former High Protector appeared. He was in his second form (The one that could transform into a cybertronian plane and tank), with his armor back to it usual silver color, except shinier. His crimson optics scanned the entire room, looking at each con. Then, with his still raspy voice, he said, "I have returned."

This was enough to have the Cons scream in joy, welcoming the return of their true leader. Blackout got to his knees while Fracture shouted, "All Hail Lord Megatron!" She said as she got to her knees as well.

The rest followed the two's example and got to their knees in respect too. Megatron put a hand on Shockwave's shoulder. "Thank you my old friend. I knew that you wouldn't let me down."

Shockwave bowed his head. "It was the most logical choice to have you lead us again." He said

Then Megatron turned towards Blackout. "My thanks to you as well, my loyal servant. You have done well to lead the Decepticons in my temporary absence."

Blackout raised his head to look at Megatron. "I live to serve my Master."

Megatron nodded before looking at the rest of them. "And to you as well my loyal subordinates. You have all proven your loyalty to me. Unlike Starscream and the ones who serve under him, a fact I shall remind them."

Blackout got to his knees and had a grin on his face. "In that category my Lord, I have some good news for you. During our attack on the Autobot base, we managed to 'persuade' one of Starscream's men that was being kept prisoner there to reveal the traitor's headquarters."

Megatron grinned. "Excellent. All flyers, with me! We shall show Starscream the errors of his ways."

* * *

"How-how is this possible?" Camshaft asked.

In an underground chamber deep beneath the Autobot base, the survivors looked up at the Ark AKA Omega Supreme. The ship looked brand new and completely operational.

Wheeljack rubbed his hand against the helm of Omega. "Omega Supreme required so much energon that we had to keep him in stasis lock in order to preserve him."

"Why didn't you tell the other Autobots?" Daniel asked as he looked up at the first real Cybertronian ship that he'd ever seen before.

Jolt spoke this time. "Optimus's orders. He didn't want the information accidentally leaked out to the Decepticons that were not at Chicago or to the humans that the believed we couldn't trust. Right now I'm just thankful that the Decepticons didn't find him."

Cliffjumper armed his plasma cannon. "Well not's stand around anymore. Arm yourselves up with whatever you can get."

"What about General Lennox, or the other outposts? Shouldn't we tell them about this?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee shook his head. "It will take too long for them to respond and organize a full scale attack. Beside the other Autobots are safe where they are." Then he turned to Cosmos. "Can you get Wheelie and Brains from Daniel's house? We might need them."

Cosmos nodded. "Sure, and I'll pick up any Autobots that I come by on the way there." He said as he headed back up."

"What about the humans? Do we leave them here?" Longarm asked.

Annabelle frowned. "I don't know about Daniel, but I'm coming. I'm not going to let Ironhide and Chromia get killed."

Daniel shook his head too, a determined look on his face. Bumblebee sighed before he felt someone cling to his leg. He looked down to see Blaster staring at him. "Me come" The sparkling said with a determine look over his cute face. Bee looked at Arcee for a sec, waiting for the femme's decision. Arcee merely sighed before shaking her head too.

"Well it's up to Hot Rod, since he's seem to be the one leading this whole thing." Bumblebee said.

* * *

Back in the vault, Hot Rod stared at Primus, blue optics looking at golden ones. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself. I can leave some of the guys behind." Hot Rod said.

Primus raised a hand, a soft smile on his face. "I shall be fine young one. Besides I plan to head out soon, for I have other matters I must attend too."

Hot Rod decided not to ask what they were; he just stared at the Matrix, a weird feeling in his spark. "It's odd. I've never felt this kind of determination before. Could it be because of the matrix?" He asked.

Primus shook his head. "The Matrix chooses who shall be the leader of our race. But it is the bot that must show his skills as a leader. Your decision and courage to save your friends and family comes from your own spark, and that is why Optimus chose you as your successor."

Hot Rod said nothing; he just bowed and headed out, putting the matrix back into his chest. He couldn't help but feel an odd sensation as he did that. Unable to find out the reason, Hot Rod continued walking to join the others. When he got there, they had millions of questions of what they would do when they get there, and who should they leave behind.

"I would feel safer if everyone comes with us. Anyway we'll regroup with Cosmos once he has Wheelie and Brains before heading towards the Bermuda Triangle." Hot Rod said.

Bluestreak's optics widened. "How did you know where their base is?" He asked.

Hot Rod gave Bluestreak a determine look. "It's the only place where they could've gone. The triangle is the only place on Earth that can scramble our scanners from detecting them. Now is everyone ready?" He asked the others. When all the Autobots gathered shook their heads Hot Rod said. "Very well. It's time we took the battle to them."

**Review**


	11. Counterattack

**Review Please and Enjoy**

Optimus's head was down as the carrier ship took them back to Starscream's base the Energon cuffs twisting against his wrist. He felt so ashamed of himself that he allowed this to happen. And now he had no idea if Hot Rod and the others were even still alive.

His thoughts were brushed aside when the ship made a landing noise. Soon the door opened and three Decepticons with plasma cannons walked in. "Get up" One of them snarled at the Prime.

Seeing how they couldn't resist, Optimus got up and began walking out. He still stood straight to show that he wasn't afraid. One by one the other Autobots followed suit, some nervous while the others hid their fear. When Chromia came out, one of the Decepticons gave his comrade a 'watch this' sign. Before anyone could react he smacked Chromia in the aft. The blue femme let out a surprise yelp before turning around a glaring at the two laughing mechs.

But their laughter was cut off when Ironhide rammed into them, sending them to the ground. He then proceeded to head butt the one that violated Chromia. It took five other Cons to tear him off and then a good beating from them to stabilize Ironhide. Chromia and Wingblade ran over to help the weapon specialist up. "You okay old timer?" Wingblade asked.

Ironhide grunted before nodding. Then they were forced back in line along with the rest of the prisoners. As they were escorted towards the base's entrance, Thundercracker stopped them and looked at Optimus Prime. "Bring him to the interrogation room. The rest go to the prison cells."

The other Autobots protested and began to struggle, unable to allow their leader to be tortured. But Optimus merely said. "Do not worry about me my brothers and sisters. We will see each other again soon."

Thundercracker laughed while pushing Optimus to the other passage. "Don't make false promises Prime." He said as he pushed the Autobot leader forward. Soon the rest of the Autobots were sent the opposite way that their leader had gone too. As they continued walking towards the prison cells where they could hear moaning from other Autobot prisoners too. "How many Autobots are in these cells?" Brawn asked.

Long Haul chuckled. "Only those who survive our 'treatement'. The rest are use for scrap." He replied.

Elita-1 glared at the Constructicon. "You're sick" She spat.

Long Haul shrugged and continued to push Ironhide into a cell.

* * *

In one of the outposts around the island, three Decepticons three Cons were checking out the screen, looking for any signs of threats. One of them, Sonar, sighed. "I still don't see why we need an outpost? The insects are too dumb to figure out where we are and the Autobots are to simple-minded to figure it out."

Another Con Skystalker glared at his comrade. "Oh quit complaining! These are Lord Starscram's orders. He doesn't want to take any chances of us being attacked."

The third Con, Hailstorm watched the other two squabbled when something on the screen caught his attention. It was a giant blip getting closer and closer towards the outpost. "Hey you guys something is coming up."

Sonar and Skystalker paused with their argument to look at the screen. "What the slag is that? Another Carrier ship?" Sonar asked.

Before anyone could reply the outpost began to shake and the last thing the Cons ever saw was the ceiling falling on top of them as more explosions happened all over the base.

* * *

Optimus didn't even wince as the restraints were slapped onto his legs and arms. To show weakness was to admit defeat, something he was determined not to show. As he thought this Starscream, followed by Thundercracker and Grindor entered the room. Starscream had his head held up high and a vicious grin on his face. As Starscream stood in front of the restrained Prime while Thundercracker stood to the side. Grindor walked over to the control panels and began typing on some keys.

Starscream began to speak. "I'll get straight to the point Optimus. I wish to end this war once and for all." The Con said.

Optimus glared at the Seeker. "My death will not stop the Autobots from fighting for justice."

Starscream laughed. "Oh you have it all wrong Prime. I don't want you're death. You see I have begun to respect you Autobots. Your kind posses a unique amount of courage even during your darkest hour. What I require information of the other Autobot bases on this planet. By eliminating them and then the ones held in my prison, the humans shall fall quickly to my rule."

The Prime had to admit that was a well thought plan. "And what of Blackout's group? They still threaten your command."

Starscream made a sigh. "Those fools shall soon fall under my command once I have eliminated their leader Blackout. Now enough talk, Grindor, is the machine ready?"

The Con nodded. "Yes Lord Starscream." He said as he pressed a final key. Soon the ceiling above Optimus opened and a helmet with claws started to come down closer and closer to Optimus's head.

"This is one of my greatest inventions. It will extract the information from your CPU of all the bases out there. Of course there is no guarantee that you'll survive the process. But that is the price of war." Starscream said.

Just as the helmet was about to touch Optimus's head, the room shook. Starscream even had to grab onto the wall just to avoid falling. He activated his communicator and said, "Stockade, what is going on out there?" He asked.

The Con responded, ::You won't believe it sir but we're under attack by the Ark.::

Starscream's optics widened. "The Ark? How is that possible?"

::I don't know my lord but, wait a small group of Autobots have just come out and are shooting everywhere.:: Stockade said

Starscream growled in annoyance. How was this possible? The other Autobots shouldn't have known about this. ::Have our forces mobilize and take out the intruders! I want guns and flyers to focus on the Ark and destroy it!"

::The Ark already took out most of our guns and it's firepower makes it difficult for our flyers to get into the air. We need heavy ground support!:: Stockade exclaimed.

With a roar of anger, Starscream slammed his hand against the wall, leaving a dent on it. "Thundercracker, get out there and lead our flyers against the that vessel. Also tell Long Haul to have all the Autobot prisoners executed. We cannot risk their interference at this time." He ordered.

Thundercracker did a bow and left, already talking on his communicator. Venting out some air, Starscream turned around to face Optimus, with a smile on his face. "Now where were we? Ah yes, Grindor commence with the data extraction."

* * *

Ironhide was brooding in his cell, his restraints tightly around his wrists, when he heard noises outside. Getting up from his spot, he and his cellmate Jazz looked outside to see what was happening. The Decepticons had begun pulling Autobots out of their cells and pushing them towards the center of the prison. So far they already had fifteen Autobots in a small circle, with looks of fear on them.

"What are they-" Jazz asked until he heard weapons being fired. The Decepticons fired their weapons on the fifteen Autobots, ripping them apart. The others could only watch in horror as their comrades were slaughtered before their optics. Chromia covered her mouth in horror as Prowl looked away.

As Long Haul fired another grenade into the last bot, he said. "Bring out the next batch."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the entrance, sending several Cons flying. Before the smoke cleared multiple mini-rockets flew and stuck to several Cons. When they went off, it was like little fireworks as the Cons fell apart. Then Road Rage, Bluestreak and Flare-up came pouring in, firing their weapons everywhere. The unprepared Decepticons were gunned down quickly, while their prisoners cheered their comrades on. Flare-up dodged several plasma shots and fired a powerful plasma shot from her cannon, obliterating a Con's head.

"That's my girl!" Ironhide shouted with pride in his voice.

Bluestreak fired his dual plasma guns as he made his way over to the control panel. "Brains do your thing." The youngling said.

The silver drone soon popped out of the youngling's compartment and began to rip to control panel off and started pulling on the wires. Soon all the cells began to open, earning a cheer from their occupants as the restraints fell off. Then the freed Autobots began to attack the Decepticons, unleashing fury on them. The already small force of Decepticons was now being reduced even more. Road Rage was busy clinging onto Long Haul's back, constantly banging on his back. The Constructicon roared as he finally grabbed the youngling in his hand. But before he could do anything Roadbuster landed a punch to his jaw. "Wreckers kill him!" He shouted.

Soon Leadfoot, Topspin and Steeljaw tackled the con and began pulling him apart, joined in by Roadbuster and Road Rage. Long Haul could do nothing except scream in pain, as he was slowly pulled apart. Ironhide killed off the last Con before he heard someone cry, "Daddy!" And turned around to see Flare-up all but attaching herself to him in a hug, soon joined by Chromia as the family was reunited. Bluestreak ran over to Prowl and the two shared a brief hug before the youngling made his report.

"Tracks managed to locate the armory sir. Follow us and we can get you guys armed. Also a team is securing the carriers to transport everyone out of here." Bluestreak said.

Prowl nodded, "Good work." Then turned towards the rest of the Autobots. "I want all Autobots who aren't damage to help escort the wounded towards the armory. Once we get there, I want flyers to head out and assist Omega Supreme. The rest of us shall head towards the hangar and escape aboard the Carrier ships. Understood everyone?"

Everyone shouted in agreement and began heading towards the exit. A few were picking up the weapons of the now dead Decepticons. For many it was a great moment, for so long they've been kept in this hell and now freedom was in their grasp.

* * *

Tracks looked down at the dead body of Sideways, his swords dripping with energon. Bumblebee along with the Twins was busy gathering as many weapons that they could get. Soon the voices of a mob could be heard outside the armory. Tracks opened the door slowly and before he could react he was pulled into a headlock by Sideswipe. "Ha! Good work scraplet!" The silver mech said.

Tracks smirked as he was released from the headlock. Soon all the other Autobots began pouring in, grabbing whatever weapons they could get. Ironhide grumbled with satisfaction as he retrieved his two Heavy Iron rifles and cannons.

As Wheeljack picked up a plasma cannon he asked Tracks. "By the way where are the rest of the younglings?"

"Perceptor along with Landmine and Arcee are on board Omega Supreme distracting the Cons. Fireflight is with them providing air support." Tracks replied. "And Hot Rod is getting Optimus."

"Well we better help them out!" Jetfire yelled as he headed towards the nearest door, followed by the rest of the flyers. As they were heading into one direction, the ground bots headed towards the hangar, with Flare-up carrying Brains underneath her arm.

* * *

::Lord Starscream! We've lost contact with Long Haul and the guards.::

::My Lord! Autobot flyers have appeared and are tearing the defense turrets apart. Our flyers are being wiped out.::

::Starscream, Autobots have taken hold of the hangar and the Carrier ships. We're trying to take it back but our soldiers have little cover.::

::The armory has been completely empty and a large group of Autobots are heading towards the hangar. What should we do?::

It took all of Starscream's willpower not to roar in anger. How could things be coming apart so quickly? You might as well bring Megatron back to life just to make the Seeker's life miserable. But he managed to calm himself and then thought carefully of a good plan in order to keep his forces intact. "I want all ground forces to concentrate on the Autobots at the hangar and be ready for me. All flyers are to concentrate on the Ark, then scatter to pick off the Autobot flyers."

Before he could finish speaking the sound of an engine caught his receptors. The door was busted down and a flaming Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 cam smashing through and headed straight towards them. Then it did a jump and in mid air transformed to reveal Hot Rod, a serious look on his face. **"Get away from my dad!" **Hot Rod shouted as he pulled out his dual photon blasters. Then he spun in mid air while firing at Starscream and Grindor, pushing them away from Optimus. Once Hot Rod landed he spun around and fired at Starscream, damaging his circuits. Grindor tried to get him from behind, but the youngling was to fast. Dropping one of his rifles, Hot Rod flicked out one of his dual swords, igniting it, making it glow red. Hot Rod got close to Grindor and lunged the sword upwards through Grindor's head, killing him instantly.

As Hot Rod deposited the body to the ground, Starscream tackled the youngling from behind. "I'll rip out your spark for this young one!" Starscream sneered.

But before the con could carry out his threat, a finger tapped his shoulder. Starscream turned around to see Optimus standing before him, tossing his restraints aside, restraints that had been blasted from Hot Rod's attack. "Get off my son." Optimus growled as he landed a punch into Starscream face. The force was so strong that it sent the Con smashing through the wall and fell to the ground unmoving.

Optimus turned to look at Hot Rod, "Not bad there Hot Rod." Optimus said as he helped the youngling up. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"More Decepticons incoming!" Camshaft shouted as he fired his plasma rifle back at the Cons. He, Cliffjumper, Longarm, Salvage, Moonracer, Jolt and Breacher along with Wheelie had managed to secure the hangar and the carriers. Currently the small blue drone was trying to hack the controls for the door of the hangar.

Cliffjumper ducked from fire and turned towards Wheelie. "Yo shrimp any luck?" he asked.

Wheelie growled as he pulled out another wire. "This piece of slag has three different firewalls for some reason. I've managed to bypass two just have one more."

Soon roars of mechs and femmes could be heard from the hallway. Before the Decepticons could react, they were trampled by a stampede of free Autobots. "Dad!" Moonracer cried as she saw Ratchet shooting back some Cons. The medical officer smiled at the youngling as he headed towards her and Jolt.

Soon more firing could be heard as Optimus and Hot Rod could be seen coming out of the opposite hallway. "Optimus! Hot Rod!" Elita-1 cried as she stopped shooting for a second, delighted to see her mate and child were all right.

Optimus fired his Ion Blaster and joined Ironhide, Warpath, Jazz, Brawn, Chromia, Elita, Armorhide, Cliffjumper and Crosshair. "Everyone get on board the carriers! We are leaving!" He shouted as he blasted a Decepticon in the chest, causing smoke to rise out of its body.

Wheelie just pulled out the last few wires before shouting, "Got it!" The drone shouted as he jumped onto Clocker's hand and they got aboard one of the Carrier ships."

"I want some bots with me on covering the others!" Optimus shouted as he was standing alongside Ironhide. "Arcee! Have Omega Supreme head towards the hangar and give the carriers protection until they're out of the blast zone."

::Got it sir!:: Arcee replied through the communicator. By then almost all the Autobots had boarded the Carrier ships, save for a select few who were covering the others.

Soon the first Carrier lifted off from the ground and began heading out, and then the other two Carrier ships followed it. As they finally got out of the hangar, Omega Supreme appeared and opened fire on the Decepticons, mowing them down quickly.

"Autobots board the Ark!" Optimus ordered as everyone started falling back to the ship. Once they were all aboard Optimus gave out an order towards the Carrier ships and the flyers. "Attention Autobots, fall back to HQ. Omega Supreme I want you to bombard this base until nothing of it remains."

"Under…stood" Omega's deep voice said. Once he was high enough Omega Supreme made a turn and did a dive towards the base. Unleashing all of his weapons, Omega Supreme unleashed hell upon the base, burning everything to the ground, along with the Decepticons. With just a single past, nothing remained of the base except for rubble. With his job done, Omega Supreme took the remaining Autobots home.

* * *

A few hours later, among the rubble of Starscream's former base was the Con himself, followed by Thundercracker, Barricade, Stockade, Hardtop and a few more Con. "Casualties?" Starscream asked.

"No sign of Bludgeon my lord. Thrust, Dirge, Cranckstart, Terradive, and Trenchmouth are dead, along with most of the other Cons." Barricade said.

Thundercracker stared at the remains of Skywarp who had been flying beside him when Omega bombarded the base. Then he looked at Starscream, "What now my lord?" He asked.

Starscream growled in annoyance at the wreckage of his base. "We shall fall back to one of our outposts. There we shall rebuild and soon the Autobots shall face the wrath of Lord Starscream!"

"Lord Starscream?" A voice said from above. Soon rains of plasma fire came down from the sky, killing several damaged Decepticons. Starscream looked up and saw several flyers land on the ground and in front of them was Megatron. "This is bad comedy." He said as Blackout stood beside him with a smile on his face.

Starscream's optics widened as he took a step back. "Me-Megatron, is that you?"

"Here's a hint!" The Giant Con said as he grabbed Starscream by the neck. Then he plunged his sword into the Seeker's body, causing Starscream to spit out energon. But Megatron was not done yet. He fired his Fusion Cannon, creating a large hole in the Seeker's body. Now dead, Megatron tossed the body to the side and stared at the other Cons. "Anyone else?" Megatron asked as he raised his cannon.

The remaining Cons shook their heads, earning a smirk from Megatron. "Good, any surviving Decepticons shall be picked up by Astrotrain and taking back. Flyers shall come with me back to base now. The Decepticons shall rise again…under my leadership."

* * *

Deep in space, far away from the sun, a shadowy object could be seen moving. It was round and large, almost as big as a planet. Now and then it would let out what would sound like a growl, almost causing the stars to shake in terror. The way it moved was like a snake across the darkness of space. It was heading in a straight pattern: Towards Earth. For this was Unicron, brother of Primus, the Chaos Bringer, Devil of Cybertronians and the eater of worlds. And he hungered.


End file.
